Spy Wives
by Lola-2011
Summary: Late 80's. RobertHolly DukeAnna FriscoFelicia GrantCelia SeanTiffany.
1. Chapter 1

Spy Wives

Chapter: 1

Pairings: Robert & Holly Scorpio, Grant & Celia Putnam, Duke & Anna Lavery, Sean & Tiffany Donely, and Frisco & Felicia Jones

Rating: PG

Dyersburg Tennessee, May 15th 1989

Felicia Jones was oh so new to all of it. She sat on her front porch of her new house in the polished little town of the polished little suburb and tried her very best to take it all in. She wasn't so sure what her life was going to be all that her new husband promised. After all he had moved her out into the middle of nowhere, no matter how beautiful it was it was still the middle of nowhere, and so far she wasn't absolutely sure she wasn't going to be back on the first flight back to Texas.

It wasn't exactly what she thought married life was going to be. At least it wasn't how she envisioned it as a child. She and Frisco had been married for three months. The first two months they spent in Mexico where he was on assignment and then they went back home to Texas before he was called all the way out to Dyersburg to stay at the permanent base of the World Security Bureau. A place she wasn't so sure she fit in.

"Hello!" Tiffany Donnelly said cheerfully as she made her way up the sidewalk of the Jones residence with a basket in her hand. "You must be Felicia."

Felicia smiled as she rose up off the swing to greet the very southern woman coming toward her. "Hello." she smiled. "I'm Felicia."

Tiffany returned her smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Felicia." she said sincerely. "I'm Tiffany, Sean Donnelly's wife, and I wanted to stop by and give a quick hello and drop off the welcome basket."

"_The welcome basket?"_ Felicia thought to herself. _"This ought to be good."_

"Thank you, Mrs. Donnelly." she said as she took the basket she was offering to her. "How very kind of you."

"Please, call me Tiffany." she said, gently touching Felicia's shoulder.

"Tiffany." she smiled.

"Much better." she replied. "I don't want to keep you I know you must have a millions things to do getting settled and all."

"Oh no you're fine." she assured her. "My husband is out at the market and I was just taking a break from unpacking. Please have a seat." she said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." Tiffany said as she sat down on the swing. "Tell me, how are you enjoying Dyersburg so far?"

"It's very...quaint." she said, carefully. "Very Norman Rockwell."

Tiffany laughed softly. "Where I come from this would be considered the city." she told her. "But Dyersburg does take a little time to get used to. We're a very tightknit community here and it takes a little while to settle in but once you do I guarantee you that you'll absolutely love it."

Felicia smiled. "I hope so." she confessed. "My husband and I haven't been married very long and I'm hoping to make this place home."

"Well, he couldn't have been assigned a better place." she said. "I've lived her for the past eight years and I wouldn't ever think about leaving."

She watched as a lady walked by pushing a stroller, a younger child riding in front of her on a bike with training wheels. Very quaint indeed. Perhaps too quaint.

"That's Celia Putnam." Tiffany announced. "Her husband, Grant, is in charge of the medical aspects in the WSB." she told her. "Good afternoon, Celia." she called out.

"Hello, Tiffany." Celia called back. "Don't forget about our late lunch today at the club."

"I won't, darling." she called back. "Celia and Grant have been married for five years. They have three children, Grant Junior, who's four, Griffin who's two, and the baby, Lily, who's eight months." she listed off. "Celia is from very, very old money, and a bit of a ditz, but we all love her."

Felicia smiled. "Sounds like a lovely family." she said. "Do you have any children, Tiffany?"

"Yes." she answered. "Sean and I have two daughters. Amber is fifteen and Ginger is thirteen. They're at that stage where they hate they're parents."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright." Tiffany smiled. "Just gives me more time for myself. Anyway why don't you join Celia and I for lunch at the Club?" she offered. "It'll be fun and it will get you out of the house for a little while."

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on!" she said, energetically. "It will give you a great opportunity to meet the other wives and getting to know your neighbors is very important in a small town like this one."

Felicia smiled. "Okay." she agreed. "You've convinced me."

Dyersburg Country Club

"Celia!" Tiffany said as she made her way across the patio, her arms outstretched. "I'm so glad that you reminded me about lunch today, darling, with all I had going on I would have forgotten."

She hugged her friend. "And what we're you so busy doing?" she asked."Filling in our new neighbor on all the town gossip?"

Tiffany smiled. "Only a little of it so far." she said. "Celia, this is Felicia Jones." she introduced them. "Her husband is Frisco the one working with Duke."

"How nice to meet you." Celia said as she extended her hand. "I'm sure Tiffany has told you all about me."

"Sort of." Felicia smiled innocently. "I met your husband yesterday he was at the entrance when we came in."

"Yes, Grant mentioned that." she said. "Won't you sit down?" she instructed. "I went ahead and ordered a bottle of red wine. I hope that's okay, Tiffany."

"You know me, darling, wine is wine."

All three women had and seat and together they sat in awkward silence for several lingering moments. Moments that felt like centuries.

"Oh look, there's Anna." Celia said looking across the patio. "And Holly."

"Who are Anna and Holly?" Felicia asked. "Other wives?"

"To put it mildly." Tiffany laughed. "Holly and Anna are _the_ wives."

Felicia glanced over at them. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Let us fill you in." Celia insisted. "Anna is married to Duke Lavery, second in command. They've been married for ten years and they have two children, Ally, who's eight, and Dylan, who's six. Anna owns and operates Devane Winery, it's a vineyard about ten miles out of town. She and Holly practically grew up together in England."

"And then there's Holly Sutton Scorpio." Tiffany said. "Holly is married to Robert, the head of the WSB. They've been married for about nine years and they have two children, Jack, who's seven, and Kate, who's five months old. Holly is the main wife. She heads up all the functions, sits on all the boards and is head of the PTA."

"Holly and Anna have been here the longest." Celia told her.

"Are they difficult to get along with?" Felicia asked.

"No." Tiffany smiled. "Not at all. They're both very sweet women, but they are what they are. The main wives."

Celia glanced up to see Holly and Anna coming toward their table. "Prepare yourself." she said. "Here they come."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Spy Wives

Chapter: 2 "The Wives"

Pairing: Ensemble

Rating: PG

Celia glanced up to see Holly and Anna coming toward their table. "Prepare yourself." she said. "Here they come."

Felicia's eyes slid over both women. Immaculately dressed. Perfect hair. Perfect makeup. Smiling. Beautiful. Stepford wives she thought. They had to be. There was no way those two seemingly uptight British women weren't stepford wives. No way at all.

"Good afternoon." Anna Lavery smiled. "Late lunch?"

"Yes." Tiffany replied. "Very late."

"Better late than never." Holly added. "You must be Frisco's wife. I'm Holly Scorpio and this is Anna Lavery."

"Very nice to meet you both." she smiled. "I'm Felicia."

"Your husband is a lovely man." Holly smiled warmly. "Robert is thrilled to have him here. He has very high hopes for him."

Felicia smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Scorpio."

"Please call me Holly." she insisted. "I hate formalities."

"Care to join us?" Celia offered. "We haven't ordered yet."

"Oh, no thank you." Anna replied. "I have a thousand errands to run and then Dylan has little league practice and I have to make a trip out to the winery to go over some things with my staff."

"I had lunch with Sandra Davenport earlier." Holly said. "We were discussing the field trip the second graders are taking next week."

"Are you going to be a chaperone?" Celia asked.

"Jack wanted Robert to go." she replied. "He would rather spend the day with daddy than with mummy."

"And you're okay with that?" Tiffany asked.

"Not particularly but I'll live." she confessed. "Besides I'm still breastfeeding Kate and I'm not at the point yet where I'm ready to be away from her all day. Speaking of which I should go relieve Robert so he can get some work done. Felicia it was lovely meeting you. Give me a call after you get settled and Robert and I will have a get together where you can meet everyone. We'll have to get together and go over a menu beforehand so just let me know."

"Thank you." Felicia said. "That's very kind of you."

"It's my pleasure." Holly replied.

"Celia don't forget you're suppose to bring the punch to the PTA meeting tonight." Anna reminded her. "I'll grab your case of wine whilst I'm out at the winery. You did say the white wine, right?"

"Right." she replied. "I want to have enough on hand for Grant's birthday party next weekend. I'm trying to keep it a surprise so if you could drop the case off at Holly's I'd appreciate it."

"Of course." Anna said. "I'll just stick it in the garage along with their collection."

Holly laughed. "We don't have a collection."

"I know." Tiffany laughed. "Not the way y'all go through alcohol."

"Tell me about it." Holly sighed. "We hosted three huge WSB parties last month and I swear there wasn't a drop of alcohol left in the entire town when they were over."

"And you love every minute of it." Celia smiled. "Our natural born hostess."

"She's been hosting tea parties since we were three." Anna announced.

"Someone had to." Holly smirked. "Your poor dolls would have starved to death without my tea and biscuits."

"We would dress up in the most ridiculous, most outrageous outfits with big boas and long strings of pearls that hung down to our knees." she laughed. "But Holly somehow always managed to walk perfectly in those high heels that were twenty sizes too big without stumbling."

The group of women erupted in laughter.

"I have a million stories like that." Anna confessed. "I'm just dying for on of those long leisurely lunches when I can spill them all. I've been saving them for quite a while."

"Like the time when you insisted that we were ladies and that we could drink wine." Holly reminded her. "We were all of thirteen and I think we were drunk in ten minutes flat. Your parents had a fit."

"I thought my father was going to have a heart attack."

Holly glanced down at her watch. "I hate to rush but I really have to get home." she said. "I'll catch you ladies later and Celia I'll see you at the meeting tonight."

"I'll walk out with you." Anna told her. "I have to get over to the winery before my staff takes off."

The ladies exchanged brief goodbyes and then they were on their ways.

"Well." Tiffany breathed out. "What do you think?"

"They're very nice." Felicia said. "And very, very British."

"That they are." Celia agreed. "And Holly is going to throw a party so you can get to know all the residence."

Felicia looked a little uneasy. "It sounds like a big production." she said. "I don't want to make it into some big ordeal."

"Holly wouldn't have it any other way." Tiffany replied. "She's very good at this sort of thing. She has a real knack for bringing people together."

"Just relax." Celia instructed. "Everything will be just fine and you'll get the most spectacular party out of it all."

Scorpio Residence

Robert was trying his best to get Kate to eat but to absolutely no avail. She hated peas. She hated carrots. And she hated sweet potatoes. Kate sat perfectly content in her highchair, her blonde hair in ringlets and bright blue eyes sparkling, and smiled mischievously at her father. Every time Robert moved the spoon closer to her mouth and she immediately closed it.

"Come on, Kate, eat your peas for daddy." he said. "Then you can have some applesauce."

She looked at him as though she was pondering his offer. She opened her mouth just a little and Robert moved the spoon closer to her. The moment it touched her lips she made a face and turned her head. "Come on, sweetheart, it can't be that bad."

"Hello, darling." Holly said as she came in through the kitchen door. "How was your afternoon."

"Fine." he replied. "And yours?"

"Very productive." she said placing a kiss against her temple. "Where's Jack?"

"Upstairs playing with Dylan." he answered. "Duke is coming by to pick them up for little league practice in about twenty minutes. And I'm trying to get Kate to eat her peas."

"She won't eat them?" Holly asked, brushing her daughters unruly curls back. "Katie loves peas."

"No she doesn't." he argued. "I've tried everything, the train, the airplane, and nothing is working."

"Here, let me see." she said, taking the spoon from his hand. "Open up, Kate."

Kate immediately opened her mouth and ate the peas off the spoon. Robert looked at his daughter and then at his wife. "How did you do that?"

"I told you, she loves peas." she smiled, handing him the spoon back. "Good luck, daddy."

"Thank you, luv."

Holly walked over and opened the refrigerator door taking out a pitcher of lemonade. "I met Frisco's wife at the Country Club today." she told him. "She was having lunch with Celia and Tiffany."

Robert chuckled. "I'm sure she's all caught up on the gossip then."

"I know." she laughed as she poured herself a glass of lemonade. "I'm thinking the poor girl got quite an earful. I told her that when she got settled that you and I would host a party so that they could get to know everyone. Tiffany and Celia must have literally pulled her right out of the house today."

"They probably did." he said, feeding the baby another bite of peas. "Don't you have a PTA meeting tonight?"

"Yes." she replied, taking a drink of lemonade. "I've been in the South far too long." she sighed. "If I ever get to the point of saying y'all and calling everyone sugar then we're going to have to move."

He laughed. "Don't they have lemonade in England?"

"Yes, darling." she replied. "But it's different."

"Oh." he sighed. "Do I have to attend the PTA meeting as well?"

"I thought you were going to work from home this evening." she said. "But if you're going then I'm going to have to call Amber or Ginger and see if they'll come over and stay with the Jack and Kate."

"No, I'll stay here." he told her. "What are we going to do about dinner?"

"You mean you didn't whip anything up whilst I was out?"

"No." he laughed as he wiped the baby's mouth and then lifted her into his arms. "I didn't know you wanted me to."

"You can fire up the grill and we can throw some steaks on." she suggested. "Or we can order in."

"Let's order in." he said after a few moments of deliberation. "Quicker and easier that way."

"Chinese or Lacy's barbeque?"

"Barbeque." he replied.

"What else is on the schedule for today?"

"You and I have a very important engagement later this evening." Robert told her. "A very private, very intimate, very romantic engagement."

"Really?"

"Yes." he replied. "It starts at nine o'clock in the sauna."

"I'll bring the champagne."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Spy Wives

Chapter: 3 "Welcoming Party"

Pairings: Ensemble

Rating: PG

The Scorpio's backyard looked like it had been transformed into some sophisticated, elegant party fit for royalty. British royalty Felicia assumed. There were candles and flowers and centerpieces and lace tablecloths. Soft music played by a live band filled the evening air. Felicia had never seen such a production. Then again Felicia had never been to one of Holly Sutton Scorpio's parties.

On the dance floor in the center of the yard in which all the tables were set around Holly the happy little hostess was waltzing with Duke Lavery.

"Well, Holly, you've outdone yourself." he told her. "Everything looks spectacular."

"Thank you." she smiled. "But I have to ask you, darling, in all the years you've known me have I ever thrown a bad party?"

"Never." he said, twirling her around. "But I don't know how you could possibly top this one."

She spun back into his arms. "Two words."

He waltzed her backwards. "I couldn't?"

"Memorial Day."

Duke laughed. "I had a feeling you would say that."

"Well I didn't do this all by myself you know." she pointed out. "Your lovely wife was a tremendous help. And Tiffany and Celia of course."

"I'm sure both Frisco and Felicia were dually impressed by all hard work you ladies put into this." he smiled. "After all this is quite the welcoming party."

"Speaking of parties you're going to be celebrating a milestone with Anna in August." she said. "Ten years of marriage is a long time."

"And you want to host our anniversary party?"

"Actually I thought I'd offer to keep Ally and Dylan so that they two of you can go out of town for a nice, quiet, romantic weekend."

"How very thoughtful." he said. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Across the garden Tiffany was sitting with Anna and Celia, knocking back a variety of fruity cocktails with the little pink umbrella's in them. "It's so nice of you to let Holly borrow your husband so she can hang all over him on the dance floor." she quipped. "Do the two of you share everything?"

"Yes." Anna replied sarcastically. "Right down to our knickers."

"I think you've had one too many, Tiff." Celia said moving her cocktail out of the way. "Perhaps you should switch over to water."

"No thank you." she replied, reaching across the table. "I like these better."

Anna took a small sip of her wine."I think this evening is going to get very interesting." she said. "In fact I would put money on something outrageous happening."

Tiffany sucked diligently on her straw, getting out every last drop of the fruity alcohol. She sat the empty glass down on the table.

"You're very good at that." Celia commented. "Are you always so thorough?"

Anna laughed. "And I bet she swallows every last drop."

"Crude jokes?" Holly feigned shocked as she sat down beside Celia. "How unsettling."

"This from the woman who got caught in a very interesting situation with her husband in the concession stand at her son's little league game." Tiffany smiled. "You do remember that, don't you?"

Anna laughed. "I remember that." she said. "Just as little Jacob Mills slid into home, Robert did as well."

Holly blushed slightly. "Thank God the cheering from the stands was loud." she said. "Otherwise Robert would no longer be president of the Rec League and I wouldn't be president of the PTA."

"Wait, you almost got caught?" Celia asked. "By whom?"

"Not almost." Holly corrected her. "Monica Quartermaine walked right in as Robert and I were...trying to regain our composure."

"You could have at least waited until you got home." Tiffany laughed. "Think of the humiliation of it all. Could you imagine the headlines?"

"No." Holly answered quickly. "I don't even want to think about it."

"WSB Leader scores home run...in the concession stand.." Celia laughed. "I'm taking it there hasn't been a repeat performance?"

Holly smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Tiffany smirked. "So that's why there's always a long line at the concession stand."

"Can we talk about something else?" Holly asked. "Like the time that Celia got drunk at the New Years party and started a striptease? Or that time Robert and I caught Anna and Duke skinning dipping in our pool? Or that time that you popped out of a cake?"

"Now, darling, don't be bitter." Tiffany teased. "We all have little our moments."

"I'd just like to add for the record that the concession stand was closed." Holly said in her defense. "It's not like we just couldn't control ourselves."

"Wait." Tiffany breathed out. "Please, please, Holly, tell me your daughter wasn't conceived in the concession stand at Willaby Park."

She gave her a strange look. "No." she said, ever so slowly. "Why would you ask that?"

"I was just doing the math in my head."

Holly smiled. "Since when can you count?"

Tiffany flipped her long, blonde hair back over her shoulder. "Haha, very funny."

"I'm going to see if I can pry Felicia away from Frisco." Anna said as she stood up. "She shouldn't miss all these wonderful, embarrassing moments."

"I'll grab a bottle of wine and we can all meet in the livingroom." Celia said. "I think it's time we find out all about Felicia Jones."

Scorpio Livingroom

Tiffany tried her damndest to steady her hand as she poured herself yet another glass of wine. "So tell us, Felicia, how are you enjoying Dyersburg now?" she asked. "Are you a little more comfortable?"

She took a small sip of her wine, she had never really been a drinker but she didn't want to insult her hostess. "It has potential." she said. "I think Frisco and I can build a life here."

Holly leaned back against the couch. "You're much more optimistic than me." she said. "When Robert and I first moved here I was convinced that I was going to hate it. Sometimes I think I still do."

"Really?" Felicia asked. "You seem so stable and accomplished here. You're on a lot of the various board and you're the president of the PTA."

"That's because I built a life here." she said. "Everything I have, everything that Robert has, is what we've built. When you're stuck in a house all day every day you get tried of it pretty quickly and you start finding things to do even if they don't pique your immediate interest. That's why I sit on every board from here to Nashville."

"This is a man's world." Anna added. "If you can't find something to occupy your time you'll go crazy. We've lost more than one wife out of sheer boredom. I'm not going to lie to you, things around here can get extremely difficult especially when secretive WSB business comes into play and if you don't get involved somehow you'll go crazy."

Tiffany drank down half her glass of wine in one swallow. "Finding things to occupy your time is very important." she said, slurring a bit. "But keep in mind that not everything you do has to be for the good of the community or the WSB. I mean you don't want to end up like Holly here, overwhelmed with responsibilities and having to use Jack's little league game to satisfy her needs in the concession stand, you have to do some things for yourself."

"Tiffany!" Holly admonished. "Could you let that go?"

"Yes even the stepford wife, Holly, has her flaws." Tiffany said. "Unfortunately she has that sweet little English accent that could talk you into selling your soul to the devil for one of her PTA causes."

"I don't know about that accent thing." Celia chimed in. "You have thank thick sickeningly sweet southern draw that makes you sound far more charming than you really are."

Tiffany drank down the rest of the contents in her glass. "That's because I'm a lady."

"A drunk lady." Anna sighed. "How much alcohol have you had tonight?"

"I don't know." Tiffany breathed out. "I lost count."

Holly poured herself another glass of wine. "Well, as long as you don't go looking for any cakes to jump out of I think we'll be just fine." she said. "Or maybe Anna can entertain us by dancing on the table like she did at the last Fourth of July celebration, you do remember that, don't you ,Anna?"

"That never happened." Anna insisted. "I think you all made that up because I've never done something quite as embarrassing as the rest of you."

"You most certainly did." Celia laughed. "Duke and Robert had to pull you down. It was hilarious."

"We laughed for weeks." Tiffany said. "Until the concession stand incident."

"I thought we were moving on from that?" Holly asked. "Can we please have a new topic. And we're leaving Felicia out of all the fun. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay." Celia said. "Sex."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Spy Wives

Chapter: 4 "Sex Talk"

Pairing: Ensemble

Rating: PG

"Sex?" Anna repeated. "What a rare and unbroached subject for us."

"What about sex would you like to talk about, Celia?" Tiffany asked. "Good sex? Bad sex? Incredible sex?"

"Incredible sex?" Celia asked, arching an eyebrow. "Is there anything you would like to share with all of us? I didn't know you and Sean had such an _incredible_ sex life. Do tell."

"Eh, there's nothing really to tell." Tiffany replied. "Sometimes it's good and sometimes I just lay there and plan out the rest of my week. And don't say you all have never done that because every woman has written out their grocery list in their head at least once."

"Sounds like you just have boring sex." Holly said. "Perhaps you should spice things up a bit."

Tiffany poured herself yet another glass of wine. "What do you suggest, Holly, darling?" she asked. "Dressing up like a french maid? Or perhaps showing up at his office in a fur coat with nothing underneath? Handcuffing him to the bed?"

"If you do that make sure you know where the keys are ahead of time." Anna said. "Because that's an awkward situation to have to explain when your husband is cuffed to your headboard."

Holly almost choked on her wine. "You handcuffed Duke to the headboard?"

Celia laughed. "I remember that." she said. "Grant had to come over and pick the lock because Robert and Holly were out of town and Robert had the keys."

"Well." Tiffany breathed out with mock offense. "I, being the proper Southern lady I was raised to be, would never do anything like that."

"Do you not remember popping out of a gigantic cardboard cake?" Anna asked. "You were dressing in this slinky hot pink number that barely covered your..."

"I remember." Tiffany interrupted. "But that was different."

"Come on, now." Celia said. "We're excluding Felicia again."

Felicia smiled sheepishly. "Oh, that's all right." she said. "I'm just taking it all in."

"But, darling, we want you to feel included." Tiffany said. "I know let's all compare notes about something."

Holly looked at her blankly wondering what the hell she was up to. "Like what?"

"Like our first times?" Anna asked. "I think that could be interesting."

"Our first times with our husbands or ever?" Celia asked.

"Ever." Tiffany answered. "And so no one will be embarrassed or horrified I'll go first. I was sixteen and I had just come from the county fair where I was crowned Junior Queen of the Forth of July festivities..."

Holly arched an eyebrow. "You were Junior Queen?" she interrupted. "Like in a beauty pageant?"

"Of a Forth of July celebration?" Anna asked..

"Did you have a sash and a crown?" Celia added.

"Yes, a beauty pageant.." she answered. "And yes I had a sash and crown. It said Miss Independence Day 1972."

"Do you have pictures?" Anna asked. "I'd love to see them."

Tiffany glared at her. "Never." she smiled. "So, my boyfriend, Tripp, and I were at the carnival ground with some other friends and we all decided to leave and go to a party that some of the seniors were throwing at Skippy's house. Halfway through the party and half drunk Tripp and I take a little journey through the house and end up in Skippy's kid sister's bedroom. Needless to say the sash and the gown was off in seconds and in ten minutes it was all over. Except for when Tripp threw up, too much beer I suppose."

"What did you do with the crown?" Felicia asked.

"What crown?" she asked.

"The one from the Mayberry town parade." Holly said. "You know the one they crowned you with?"

"Oh." Tiffany breathed out. "I wore it, of course."

Celia laughed. "Of course." she said, dryly. "What a dumb question."

Tiffany finished off her wine. "Okay, who else wants to share?" she asked. "Anna?"

Anna reached for the bottle of wine on the cocktail table. "Well." she sighed. "Mine isn't all that exciting."

"Yeah." Celia said. "We'll be the judge of that."

"Okay." Anna said as she refilled her glass. "It was the summer before my sophomore year in college and there was this Latin Professor, Dr. Ramirez. He was quite a bit older, in his late thirties I believe, and I had been his student the year before. I came back to campus a few weeks early and I kept running into him so he asked me if I'd like to brush up on my Latin and we started spending lots of time together. He was so handsome. I was so in love with him, for like fifteen minutes. Anyway, the evening before school started he cooked me dinner at his apartment. There was soft music and wine and he was introducing me to his culture and before I knew it we were making love in his bedroom."

"Your first time was with a professor?" Felicia asked, not being able to imagine crossing those lines. "One of your professors?"

"Yes." she answered. "Well, he wasn't my professor my sophomore year and we carried on a little fling for a while."

"What ended it?" Celia asked.

"I met Logan Davis and he was young and fun and so good in bed." Anna answered. "At least I thought so at the time."

"Very romantic." Tiffany smiled, crookedly. "What about you, Celia?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"What was your first time like?" Holly asked.

"With a man?" Celia asked, taking a sip of her wine. "Or a woman?"

"What?!" all the women echoed.

"A woman?" Anna asked, laughing. "When did this happen?"

Celia took another drink of wine. "In boarding school."

All eyes fell upon Holly who was drinking down her overfilled wine glass. "What?" she said, looking up. "Don't look at me like that., it wasn't me."

"You were roommates." Anna pointed out. "And you were close."

Holly's eyebrows raised in shock. "It wasn't me." she said. "Tell them, Celia."

"It wasn't Holly." she confirmed. "It was a one time thing, we were both drunk, and lets leave it at that."

"Let's not." Tiffany said. "I think there's a lot more to this story."

"I don't remember most of it." Celia said. "We were drunk and it was so long ago."

"Who?" Holly asked.

"Who, what?" Celia questioned.

Holly took a sip of her wine. "Who was the other girl?" she asked. "Anyone I know?"

"Jennifer Evan's." she replied. "You know she was the cheerleader with the bleach blonde hair."

"So not only did you go for women." Anna said. "But you went for a cheerleader. Nice Celia, I didn't know you had a wild streak in you."

"I guess Miss Prim and Proper has lost her title." Tiffany laughed. "Does Grant know about this?"

"No." Celia quickly answered. "And it's not something I would ever tell him."

Anna leaned back against the sofa. "I'm very curious about our little socialite and her boarding school rendevous with a cheerleader." she said. "Exactly how far did this go?"

Celia took a long drink of her wine. "Not very far at all." she answered. "We were young and curious and there was alcohol involved. It was nothing really. The one thing that I remember out of it all was that we were on Holly's bed."

"What?" Holly asked. "On my bed?"

"Yes." Celia laughed. "Sorry."

"Are you going to tell us about your first time with a man then?" Tiffany asked. "Since we got gypped on the cheerleader story?"

"Already shared one story." she complained.

"Yes but you didn't share enough." Holly pointed out. "Now go ahead Celia and tell us about your first time."

"Okay." she agreed. "I was about sixteen and I was dating this guy named Cameron Wells. We were so in love at the time. It was late summer right before he left for college and he wanted us to have sex before he left. So we went down to the boat dock on my parents property late one August night and we made love under the stars. It was rushed and painful, I remember crying, and he had no idea what the hell he was doing. But we were in love so at the time I thought it was wonderful."

"Well, that was certainly generic." Tiffany said dryly. "Sounds like every girl's first time. You should have stuck with the cheerleader story. I guess we'll leave it to Holly to spice it up for us."

All eyes fell on Holly. "What?" she asked. "There's nothing to tell."

"Oh, there's always something to tell." Celia said. "Now come on and tell us all about your first time."

Holly poured a little more wine into her glass. "It was the summer before I started college." she said. "On the estate where I grew up we had horses. Lots and lots of horses. That summer when I came home there was a new stable boy, Cristo, he was from Argentina and his English was broken at best but he was so incredibly gorgeous that nothing else mattered."

"Oh, I like this." Tiffany said. "This sounds like it could get very interesting."

"It gets even better." Holly smiled. "I was eighteen and he was only sixteen. He was tall and dark and handsome and he had muscles everywhere. He used to wash down the horses shirtless and I would just stand and watch. Until he caught me practically drooling over him. He introduced himself and we started spending the evenings together going swimming and taking walks and horseback riding. One evening Cristo and I got caught in the rain. I mean it was pouring. We ran straight for the stables and ended up making love in the hayloft."

"That's romantic." Felicia smiled.

"Leave it to Holly to have the love story." Celia laughed. "The perfect time."

"It was perfect." Holly said, smiling as she recalled the past. "I'm not sure it was romantic and it most definitely wasn't love but it was incredible. The first time was soft and kind of slow but the three times that followed that were hot and passionate and so, so good."

"Reliving the past?" Anna asked, laughing.

"Memories are good to have." Celia said. "Especially good memories."

"A hayloft?" Tiffany asked. "You actually rolled around in the hay for your first time?"

"We had a blanket." Holly said.

"Very nice, Holly." Anna said. "You trumped us all."

"Well, I don't know about that." she replied. "Your story was very good as well."

"And that just leaves Felicia." Celia pointed out. "Care to share your story with us?"

Felicia smiled, innocently. "There's nothing to share really." she insisted. "I remained a virgin until my wedding night."

All the women fell silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Well." Tiffany breathed out. "Good for you!"

There was still an awkwardness that hung in the room. Who knew that a group of women could be so shocked by hearing that a woman had indeed remained a virgin until her wedding night? Of all the things to shock them.

"That's nothing." Anna spoke up. "Duke was a virgin until we met."

"What?!" Tiffany asked. "Really?"

"Yes." she replied. "In fact we had sex in the backseat of his car after our first date."

"You what?" Celia echoed. "On the first date?"

Anna nodded. "Yes." she replied. "I had known him for a few months before he finally got up the courage to ask me out. We had dinner, saw a movie, and then we had sex in the backseat of his car. And don't let the set up trick you it was very romantic."

"I'm sure." Tiffany smiled. "Nothing says I'd like a second date like having sex in the backseat of a Pontiac."

"We did marry nineteen days later." Anna reminded her. "So it couldn't have been all bad."

"That's because the poor man had nothing to compare it to." Celia laughed. "Of course he couldn't resist you after you made all of his dreams come true."

"That's wonderful story, Anna." Holly said as she patted her hand. "And very romantic, darling."

"Thank you." she replied. "I thought it was beautiful."

"Holly?" Robert echoed as he made his way through the house. "Holly, where's the rest of the red wine."

She looked up at her husband under thick eyelashes. "We drank it all." she said. "Sorry, darling."

Robert looked around at the group of women in his livingroom and smiled. "What are you ladies doing?" he asked. "Sharing stories?"

"Something like that." Anna answered. "Would you care to join us?"

"Not at all." he answered. "I guess we'll just drink something else."

"There's plenty of white wine." Holly told him.

"No thanks, we'll just drink the liquor." he replied, kissing her cheek. "Have fun."

"Okay." Celia breathed out. "Moving on to the next topic. What's it going to be, ladies?"

"Marriage." Anna volunteered.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Spy Wives

Chapter: 5 "Marriage"

Pairing: Ensemble

Rating: PG-13

"Marriage is a good topic." Tiffany said. "Something we all have in common."

"So was sex." Celia chimed in.

"Yes." Tiffany smiled. "But not everybody shared everything."

"Okay." Celia said, suddenly cheerful. "I'll start this one off then. Grant and I have been married for five years this September. We had a big, elaborate wedding extravaganza at the Country Club in my hometown in New York. A six layer cake, five hundred guests, a live band, the whole nine yards. We had known each other for many years before we started dating and were just friends. The first time we had sex was our wedding night because Grant wanted to wait."

"Very gallant of him." Anna quipped.

"Why?" Felicia asked.

"I don't know." she sighed. "To protect my honor I suppose. Of which I had none because well, Grant is my second husband."

"You have an ex-husband?" Tiffany asked, shocked. "I didn't know that."

"Yes I do." she replied. "I was married to a man named Jimmy Lee Holt for six years. I met Grant whilst I was still married to Jimmy Lee, but our marriage was crumbling long before he came into the picture. Even though we never did date until well after my divorce was final. He was funny like that."

"But it all worked out in the end." Holly smiled. "And you have three beautiful children."

Celia smiled. "Yes it did." she agreed. "And we couldn't be happier."

Tiffany reached for the unopened bottle of wine on the coffee table. "What went wrong in your first marriage?" she asked. "I've never heard you mention before."

"I never felt the need." Celia told her. "It was a long time ago. Jimmy Lee and I divorced because he wasn't the man I thought he was. My family has a long line of divorce so I was determined not to end up like any of them. But in the end it just wasn't worth it."

"Do you regret marrying him?" Anna asked

Celia shook her head. "No." she answered. "It was a learning experience."

"I want to hear about Anna's wedding." Felicia said. "You said you and your husband were only together for nineteen days."

"Yes we were." Anna replied. "We dated for nineteen days although we had sort of known each other for a few months before. We flew out to Las Vegas and got married at two in the morning. It was kind of spontaneous." she confessed. "I told him I loved him and he dropped to his knee and asked me to marry him. I said yes and the rest is history."

"It was a beautiful wedding." Holly recalled. "Anna wore this short pink taffeta dress and Duke wore a white and pink suit.. Elvis presided over the ceremony and then afterwards we all went to the Mirage casino were we continued to get completely smashed until late morning."

"Pink Taffeta." Anna laughed. "Oh, we so have to get remarried and not by Elvis."

"That's funny." Celia smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the two of you."

"Well I was trying to convince Holly here to make it a double wedding." Anna told them. "We were in the dress shop right before the wedding and I kept showing her all these great dresses that would look absolutely perfect on her and show off her...assets, but she wouldn't agree. So then Duke and I tried to talk both Robert and Holly into it right before we went into the Little White Chapel, but they just weren't as spontaneous as we were."

"That's right." Holly agreed. "We took things nice and slow."

"I'm sure it was lovely." Tiffany smiled. "It was the late seventies after all."

"I remember lots of Barry Manilow." Holly recalled. "And Wayne Newton."

"I remember when Holly called me from the Bahama's and told me that she and Robert were getting married." Anna recalled. "I wasn't quite convinced of her reasoning."

"Why not?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah?" Celia asked. "What happened?"

"Robert and Holly had been together for a very long time." Anna started. "They had lived together in Los Angeles for a few years and they were very adamant on not getting married."

"We weren't ready." Holly said. "We liked things just fine the way they were."

Anna smiled. "So needless to say I was convinced they were getting married because Holly was pregnant." she told them. "She called me bright and early one morning and wanted Duke and I to fly down to the Bahama's because she and Robert had finally decided to get married."

"_Hello?" Anna said as she answered the telephone. "Lavery residence."_

"_Anna, it's Holly." she said, cheerfully. "I want you and Duke to fly down to the Bahama's."_

"_Why?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No, nothing's wrong." she assured her. "Nothing's wrong at all."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Robert and I are getting married."_

"_Married?" Anna smiled. "The two of you are finally going to get married?"_

"_Yes." she exclaimed, happily. "And I really want you and Duke to be here."_

"_Are you pregnant?" she asked._

"_What?"_

"_Are you pregnant?" Anna asked, again. "You told me that the two of you were perfectly happy right now without being husband and wife and I just wanted to know what made you change your mind?"_

"_Oh, Anna." Holly sighed. "I'm not pregnant."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Pretty sure." she replied._

"_Let me talk to Robert." Anna said._

_Holly handed Robert the phone. "Morning, luv." he said. "What do you think of our news?"_

"_I think it's wonderful." Anna replied. "I just have one question."_

"_What's that?" he asked._

"_How pregnant is she?"_

"_She's not pregnant." he laughed. "At least I don't think so." he said as he turned to Holly. "You're not pregnant are you, darling?"_

"_No." Holly smiled. _

"_She says no." he told her. "But I'm sure we can change that."_

"Why were you so sure she was pregnant?" Celia asked.

"Because it was the only thing I could think of that made sense for them to change their minds." Anna said. "But she assured me that she wasn't and Duke and I flew down there."

"You got married on the beach." Felicia concluded.

"Yes." Holly smiled, recalling her wedding. "It was on the beach at sunset. I wore a white linen sun dress and Robert wore shorts and a Hawaiian print shirt and we were barefoot, as were Duke and Anna, the rest of our wedding party. The ceremony was short and sweet and afterwards all four of us had a quiet dinner and then Robert and I went for a long walk on the beach."

"That sounds incredibly romantic." Felicia smiled.

"It was." Holly said. "So romantic that Anna and Duke conceived Allyson." she said as she glanced over at her friend. "Isn't that right, Anna?"

Celia laughed. "You got pregnant on Holly and Robert's honeymoon?"

Anna took a sip of wine. "Yes I did." she smiled, proudly. "Ally was born exactly nine months later."

"Everything worked out in the end then didn't it?" Holly asked. "I got married and you got pregnant and here we are."

"You left out a part." Felicia said.

"What's that?" Holly asked.

"How you met." she pointed out. "How did you meet Robert?"

"Oh." Holly sighed. "Robert was on a WSB mission in England and we kept bumping into each other at a local coffee shop so one day he just walked up to where I was sitting and introduced himself. We were friends and then it gradually turned into something more although I was in love with him the first time I saw him."

"How long was he in England?" Felicia asked.

"Ten months." she replied. "When it was time for him to leave he asked me to come with him. And I did. We lived in Los Angeles for a while and I finished college. We got married a year and a half later and then we moved here."

"You and Robert sound like the perfect couple." Felicia said.

"We're not." Holly smiled. "We've had our ups and downs just like everyone else but we've always managed to work our way through them which is the important part. Communication in marriage is the most important part of it all."

"Very true." Tiffany agreed. "After all just a few little words to Sean made him propose to me."

"I love you?" Anna questioned.

Tiffany shook her head, laughing. "No." she answered. "I'm pregnant. Sean was in the army and he had just gotten promoted when I delivered my news. I was seventeen, he was thirty two."

"You were only seventeen?" Felicia asked.

"Yes." she answered. "When I met Sean I lied and told him I was twenty one. Needless to say the truth came out and we were married right away. After all I am from a proper Southern family and I wasn't about to disgrace them with an illegitimate child."

"What was your wedding like?" Celia asked. "A family gathering?"

"Yes." she smiled. "We got married on the family estate on a Sunday afternoon with the local Reverend presiding over the ceremony. Then there was a dinner and Sean and I left for the army base in Virginia. Despite the circumstances we had a simple yet elegant wedding that I wouldn't trade for the world."

"What was Sean's reaction to finding out you were only seventeen?" Anna asked. "I can't imagine he was thrilled."

"Not at all." Tiffany said. "I tried to gloss it over by telling him I would be eighteen in five months. But after the initial shock wore off everything was okay. He said he wanted to ask me to marry him anyway so I could go to Virginia with him."

"Everything always works out in the end." Holly said. "If it's suppose to that is."

"Tell us about your wedding, Felicia." Tiffany said. "You and Frisco haven't been married very long at all."

Felicia smiled as she recalled her wedding only a few short months before. "It was mostly family." she said. "We got married on my grandmother's ranch in Texas in this little chapel. It was filled with candlelight and tons of fresh cut flowers and the people that we loved most. It was a very small, intimate gathering. My grandmother even baked the wedding cake. It was really special."

"It sounds very romantic." Celia smiled. "Everyone's weddings sound romantic."

Sean made his way into the livingroom. "Tiffany?" he called out. "It's two in the morning, time for us to get going."

"That late?" she asked, trying to stand up.

"Let me help you up." he said, guiding her to her feet.

"We had a lot of wine." she smiled, swaying a bit. "Did you have fun, darlin'?"

Sean reached for her waist to keep her from falling. "I had a lovely time." he said, sweeping her up into his arms. "I think it will be easier if I just carry you to the car."

"Oh, you're going to carry me." she concluded, her vision going double. "How sweet."

"I try." he smiled. "Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight." the remaining ladies echoed.

"Poor Tiffany." Anna smiled. "She doesn't hold her liquor very well."

Celia laughed. "But then again who knows when she started drinking today."

"Let's not pick on Tiffany." Holly smiled. "I'd drink too if I were married to Sean."

"Wouldn't we all." Anna added. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes." Celia answered. "The Country Club tomorrow at one."

tbc...

Coming: Pregnancy. Separation. A special mission. A new man in town. A rival. Teenage angst. A shocking secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Spy Wives

Chapter: 6  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Lavery Residence~

Anna brushed at the antique lamp with the feather duster a few times, cleaning the only way she knew how. She hated housework. She shrugged her shoulders and let out heavy sigh. It definitely wasn't her forte. And when the phone rang she welcomed it as an escape from dust bunnies and fingerprinted windows.

"Lavery residence."

"Hello." Holly's voice came across the line. "What are you up to?"

"Eh, not a lot." she said as she sat down on her sofa. "Just cleaning."

"Yeah, me too." she replied, watching as the maid washed the window in front of her. "But I needed a break."

"I need to get out of his house." Anna said.

"Me too." she sighed, twirling her pearls around on her finger. "But I'm not really dressed to go anywhere."

"We're suppose to have lunch at the club at one." she reminded her. "Perhaps we could call up Celia and Tiffany and make it brunch instead."

"Speaking of Tiffany." Holly said. "How much did she have to drink last night?"

"Too much." she answered. "She was stumbling on her way into the house before we had all that wine in the living room."

"What's going on with her?" she asked. "She seems so depressed and I can't get her to open up about anything."

"I say we give her a little more time and then well sit her down and force it out of her." Anna said. "Because something isn't quite right."

"Not right at all." Holly agreed. "This drinking thing is definitely new."

"I know." she sighed. "Tiffany has always been the life of the party, but as of late her drinking has been a little excessive."  
"Mommy!" Jack called out. "Can you play catch with me?"

"Yes, darling, go put on your tennis shoes." she told him. "I have to go, Anna, duty calls. I'll see you at the Club in a few hours."

"Sounds like a plan." she said. "Bye."

Anna picked up her feather duster and walked over to the mantel where she continued to dust around things. "Anna?" Duke called out. "Some man named Cristo de La Mara called. He said he was a suppler or something and wanted to know if he could meet you tomorrow at the vineyard. I took down his number and told him you'd get back to him."

"Thanks." she replied. "Are you heading out?"

"I'm going to take the boys over to the batting cage." he said. "But don't make any plans for tonight okay?"

"Why not?" she smiled. "Have you planned something for us?"

"Perhaps." he said as he dropped a kiss on his wife's shoulder."

"What is it?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"

"A surprise?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Come on, now you have to tell me."

Duke place a soft kiss on her lips. "Just be home by six." he said. "And put on that purple dress."

~Donely Residence~

Amber Donely was sitting on the couch looking completely bored out of her mind. Her parents ordered her to sit there and not get up until they were ready to deal with her. She felt like a five year old. They treated her like a child and it wasn't fair. Having parents sucked all together. She would never treat her children the way her parents treated her. That was for damn sure.

Sean and Tiffany had finally appeared from out of the kitchen. They had been in there forever. The game plan was to present to their daughter a united front. After all she was the child and they were the parents.

Tiffany stood perfectly straight, her hands on her hips, her head held high. "Amber, we've had this conversation before." she said. "Your father and I shouldn't have to reiterate ourselves every single time we turn around. It's getting ridiculous."

"It's getting ridiculous?" Amber repeated. "What's ridiculous is the way that you constantly treat me like a child."

"Listen here young lady." Sean said, sternly. "We treat you according to the way you behave and your behavior as of late consists of that of a six year old."

Amber flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. "If you wouldn't have so many rules then maybe I wouldn't break them. I need to have my space and I need freedom."

"You're fifteen years old." Tiffany reminded her. "For the next three years your father and I are the ones that decide just how much space and just how much freedom you're going to get."

"You're treating me like a prisoner!" Amber exclaimed, dramatically. "It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" she told her daughter. "And if you think we've been unfair up until this point then you're in for a big surprise little girl. You cant continue to behave and carry on the way you have been."

"You cant control me!" Amber said standing up. "I going to do whatever I want and you cant stop me."

"The hell I won't." she replied. "You're going to do exactly as we tell you. All this partying and sneaking out of the house and spending way too much time with Brad is going to stop right now!"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Why?" she asked. "Are you afraid I'm going to end up like you? A pregnant teenager?"

It took everything Tiffany had not to burst into tears. "I better never, ever, hear you say that to me ever again!" she yelled. "Or you're never live to see eighteen!"

Sean's temper started to slip. "Amber!" he yelled. "Sit down! Things around here are going to change as of this moment on and you're going to start by showing your mother a hell of a lot more respect."

"Why?" she asked. "She doesn't show me any. Neither do you."

"Respect is something you earn." he said, firmly. "As of right now we cant even trust you to go to school and actually stay there all day. Cutting class to hang out with that Davis boy is not how you're going to spend your days. You are going to be on your very best behavior. I better hear you saying yes sir and no ma'am and if I even hear one little inkling of attitude in your voice Im going to send you straight to Saint Mary's in Virginia and you're going to stay there until you graduate!"

Amber leaned back against the sofa and sighed heavily. "This sucks!"

"One more word out of you young lady and I'm going to pack your things for Virginia right now." Sean threatened.  
"It's almost summer." she said.

"Saint Mary's offers classes year round." Tiffany told her daughter. "So that won't be a problem. You're going to learn that respect and trust goes both ways."

"Respect." she repeated. "Right because the two of you show each other so much respect. The two of you are constantly screaming at each other."

"What did I just tell you?" he asked. "Start showing your mother some respect right now!"

"Why?" she questioned. "You don't show her any. You don't even come home at night anymore. You do whatever you can so you don't have to be here."

~Putnam Residence~

Celia picked up one toy after another after another after another and tossed them into the toy box. Her sons managed to make the biggest mess in just under five minutes. They certainly were a handful. And that was without throwing their baby sister into the mix. She had seen enough diapers and bottles and pacifiers to last her a lifetime. Damn she longed for a nanny.

"Gabe." she called out. "Come help mommy pick up your toys."

"But I don't want to." he called back. "I'm going to play with them later."

"Grant Elliott Putnam Jr." she rattled off. "You get in here right now and pick up these toys or I'm going to put you in time out."

Gabe slowly entered the playroom. "I want daddy." he pouted. "I don't want to pick up the toys."

"If daddy were here he'd make you pick up your toys." Celia said as she lowered herself to the floor so that she was eye level with her son. "Come on and be a good boy."

He pouted some more. "I don't want to."

She brushed up her sons hair away from his forehead. "Pick up all your toys and then you can have some milk and cookies, okay?"

Gabe was deep in thought for several long seconds. "Okay." he finally agreed. "I'll pick them up."

Celia pressed a kiss to her sons forehead. "Thank you."

She watched as he starting picking up his toys one by one at a very slow pace and threw them in the toy chest. When she was sure that he was motivated enough she left the playroom and started down the hall. The baby's crying could be heard from a mile away. Sharp, loud, long cries that made Celia's ears ring. It echoed all throughout all the house.  
"What's the matter?" she asked as she picked up her screaming daughter out of the playpen. "You're very cranky today."

Lily continued to cry, her little chubby face red and tear stained, her dark hair sticking up everywhere. Celia held her close, cuddling the baby to her as she tried her very best to soothe her cries. "Shh." she said. "It's okay, its okay, mommy's got you."

The baby's cries only intensified. Celia began unbuttoning her shirt and lowered the baby into a cradling position. As Lily's mouth attached on to her breast she released a heavy sigh of relief and then she started to cry. She was so overwhelmed that she's couldn't breathe. This was never the way she imagined her life to be. Sure she imagined children with Grant but she imagined having some help with them as well. They had three children under the age of four. It was just too much too soon.

~Scorpio Residence~

Holly adjusted her sunglasses trying her best to keep the blinding morning sunlight out of her eyes. She slipped the baseball glove onto her hand and picked up a baseball out of the bucket in front of her. "Okay, Jack". she said. "Are you ready?"

Jack adjusted the brim of his ball cap. "All ready, mom." he said. "Throw it to me."

She gripped the baseball firmly in her hand, drew back her arm and released the ball. Just like Robert had showed her. Jack jumped up a little to catch the ball in his glove. "Mom." he laughed. "You throw like a girl."

Holly couldn't help but laugh, Jack was a hundred percent right she did throw like a girl. "That's because I am a girl." she laughed. "But I'll do better this time."

She threw a second ball, it went way above Jack's head. And then a third that didn't go far enough and then a fourth that landed directly in the middle of their swimming pool.

"Looks like I'm just in time." Duke said as he let himself and Robert in the back gate. "Someone needs some help." he told Holly. "You throw like a girl."

"Haha very funny." she said. "At least I'm trying."

"I'll give you that." Duke smiled. "But I hear your speciality is really the concession stand."

"You're just full of laughs today aren't you, Duke?" she asked.

"I certainly try."

"Duke is going to take the boys to the batting cage." Robert told her. "So they can practice for the big game on Saturday."

"Jack is working on a new pitch." Duke said. "He's mastering it very quickly."

"Did you hear that, Jack?" Robert called out. "You're going with Uncle Duke to the batting cage."

"Yeah?" Jack said as he came running over to the adults. "I love the batting cage."

"Well then lets go." Duke said. "We'll grab lunch on the way."

"Bye mom." he said. "Bye dad."

Robert and Holly watched as their son practically ran out of the back yard and directly for Dukes truck. He certainly was a dedicated ball player. At the age of four he announced that he was going to be a professional pitcher and from the way things were going it was a definite possibility. After all they had always told their son that he could do anything he set his mind to.

"Now." Robert sighed. "We've got to practice your baseball skills."

"My baseball skills?" she questioned. "I don't need baseball skills."

"Come on, Holly." he smiled. "That way you can practice with Jack."

"Oh, all right." she agreed. "But I don't want to learn anything fancy or over the top. Just throwing and catching is fine."

"Agreed."

Robert leaned down, picked up a ball and placed it in the palm of her hand. Now. he started as he moved so that he was standing behind her. Grip the ball firmly in your hand. he instructed. Not too soft, not to tight. You want to hold it just right. His hand covered hers squeezing it until she held the ball securely in her hand.

"Okay." she replied, doing exactly as he said. "Like this?"

"Yes." he said, his breath hot against the back of her bare neck. "Just like that."

"All right." she said, leaning back into him. "Now what?"

Robert positioned her arm back. "Now, take one step forward, pushing off your back leg and then throw the ball using your entire body."

"Which foot do I step forward with?"

"It doesn't matter." he said as he ran down the yard so that he could catch the ball. "Just pick one."  
Holly stepped forward with her right foot, pushed off her left leg and then threw the ball just like Robert had said. "How's that?" she asked, admiring her handwork.

"Very good." he said. "You threw it right to me."

"Good."

They threw back and forth for several minutes. Robert walked back up to where she was standing and picked the ball bat up from the ground beside her. "You should try hitting now." he suggested, handing her the bat. "For when Jack wants to practice his pitching."

"Hitting too?" she said as she reluctantly took the bat out of his hands. "What else?"

"That's it." he said as he stood behind her. "Now grip the bat with your right hand above your left." he said. "Now place your right foot out in front of your left."

"This is ridiculous." she complained.

"Patience, luv." he whispered in her ear. "Now bend your knees a little and lean forward." he instructed, pushing his body up against hers to help demonstrate. His hands closed over hers on the bat. "Now swing forward nice and steady." he said, his body moving with hers as she swung the bat. "Very good."

"Make sure you put more weight on your right leg than on your left." he said, his hand running over her thigh. "It's all in how you position yourself."

Holly leaned back into him. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"You're sexy in a baseball cap."

"Thank you."

"Now lets try it again." he said, pushing his body even closer against hers. "Remember to swing level."

Holly, with Roberts guidance, swung the bat a few more times before dropping it. "Are we done?" she asked. "Please say were done. Besides I think the only thing you're enjoying is leaning over me."

He kissed the back of her neck. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "Are you getting hot...and bothered?"

She turned around to face him. "Something like that." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "In fact I think the temperature has gone up a bit since I came outside."

"Is that so?" he asked.  
"Yes." she answered. "And I can think of a much better way to get all hot and sweaty."

He lowered his mouth down to hers, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Then lead the way, Mrs. Scorpio."

~Jones Residence~

Frisco was standing at the kitchen sink washing the dishes from breakfast. Felicia came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "You are the most amazing husband." she said, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

He laughed softly. "Because I'm washing the dishes?"

"Well, that too." she said. "But because you're kind and considerate and loving. I'm so lucky that I found you."

Frisco dried his hands off on the dish towel. "Oh yeah?" he teased, turning around to face her. "And when did you come to this conclusion?"

"I've always known." she smiled. "And being around some of the other women have made me realize what a wonderful husband I have."

He pulled her closer to him. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes." she answered. "After a few drinks those women really start letting loose."

"I can imagine." he said. "They do spend a lot of time together. They're spy wives after all."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Spy Wives

Chapter: 7 Celias Meltdown  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

Memorial Day had come and gone and the Fourth of July was right around the corner. The summers in Dyersburg always seemed to fly by but it seemed as though it was passing even quicker than normal. It was early morning, very early morning, and everything and everyone was at a complete stand still. Except for Celia Quartermaine Putnam.

Her stomach was doing flips. She had never been so nauseous in her entire life. The stomach flu. She had the stomach flu. At least that's what she told herself. What she had been telling herself for the past two weeks. She couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't. She had three children under the age of four. She couldn't be having another baby. Fate wasn't that cruel.

The cold tile floor beneath her grounded her. She gripped onto the marble toilet bowl as she emptied the contents of her stomach for the third time. Dammit. she swore. I hate you, Grant.

She tried to push the thought as far out of her mind as she possibly could. Maybe if she didn't think about it then it wouldn't be real. And she most definitely wasn't going to say it out loud because that would make it entirely too real. The only thing she wanted to do was escape from the domestic mold Grant had melted her down and poured her into.

When Celia pictured her life with Grant she always saw children in their future. Always. A little boy and a little girl who were extremely well mannered and very proper. She saw the life that her mother had with a maid and a nanny and being able to breathe in between having children. Playing June Clever wasn't something she wanted to do. It never was.

~Scorpio Residence~

It was almost eight when Robert looked at the alarm clock. He heard the softest, most sweetest laughter filling the bedroom. He turned over to find his wife leaning against the headboard of their bed with their daughter in her arms. "Good morning." he smiled.

"I'm sorry, darling." she said. "Did we wake you? Kate got the giggles."

"Don't apologize." he said, sitting up. "It was a beautiful sound to wake up to."

Holly lowered the strap of her nightie. "I didn't think you would mind." she replied as she brought the baby up to her breast to nurse. "Robert I've been thinking..."

"About what?" he asked, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her temple. "What's going through that beautiful head of yours?"  
"When we got married we always talked about having a big family because we were both only children and we thought it was important to have brothers and sisters." she reminded him. "We wanted to have four children."

"Yes." he replied. "I remember, but then things changed, Holly."

"I know." she said. "But I'd still very much like to have four children."

"Maybe we could look into adoption." Robert suggested. "We could adopt a child from foster care."

"Don't get me wrong, Robert, I think adoption is a wonderful thing but I want to give birth to our children." she told him. "I enjoy being pregnant."

He looked down at his daughter in her mothers arms. "I know." he said as he softly stroked Kate's cheek. "But it just isn't that simple and we both know it."

"Can't we at least consider it, Robert?" she asked. "Can't we just see what happens?"

"Oh, Holly." he sighed. "It's not that I don't want to have anymore children with you because I do and you know that. Its just that you had a very difficult delivery with Jack and we didn't think we were going to have anymore children and you were fine with that."

"I know." Holly replied. "But then I got pregnant with Kate and I had a very easy pregnancy and a very easy delivery."

"I don't know." he said. "Lightening doesn't always strike twice."

"I want more children."

"So do I." he admitted. "But not at the expense of your health or possibly your life."

"Can't we at least talk to Dr. Gray about this first?" she asked. "I mean she said that me getting pregnant again was highly unlikely but it happened. And look at our daughter, Robert, she's absolutely amazing and I couldn't imagine our lives without her."

"Kate is amazing and I love her so much." he said as he gently stroked the baby's hair. "I just don't want you to have to take any drastic actions in order for you to become pregnant. I think Kate was an absolute miracle and that if it happens again then that's great and if it doesn't that's great too."

"I just want us to have the life we dreamed of."

"We do have the life we dreamed of." Robert smiled. "Even if we couldn't have had any children I would still love you as much as I do right now in this very moment."  
~Donnelly Residence~

The doorbell rang endlessly in the distance as Tiffany made her way down from the bedroom. "Coming." she called out. "I'm coming."

When she opened the door she was surprised to find Celia, with her children in tow, standing on the other side of the door looking like absolute hell. "Celia." she breathed out. "Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled her inside the house. "What happened?"

"My life is a disaster!" she said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Celia, lets talk about this." Tiffany said, taking Lily out of her arms. "I'll get Ginger to look after the kids."

"Thanks."

"Ginger?" she called out. "Can you come down here for a moment?"

A few short seconds later Ginger appeared at the top of the stairs. "Yes, mom?"

"Aunt Celia and I need to talk could you watch the kids?" she asked. "Maybe you could take them outside?"

"Sure." she said as she bounced down the stairs.

Once Ginger and the kids were out of the room Tiffany guided Celia over to the sofa and had a seat. "Now, what's going on?" she asked, taking her hand. "Start from the beginning and don't hold anything back."

"I'm pregnant." Celia said, simply.

"Oh." Tiffany exhaled. "Congratulations?"

"I'm pregnant and I'm miserable." she practically screamed. "This isn't what I want, Tiffany. This isn't the life that I want. I'm so overwhelmed right now that I don't know which way is up and being pregnant is like being kicked when I'm down."

"I guess the only question is what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." she cried. "I don't know but I cant do this wife and mother thing anymore. I can't."

Tiffany moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around her distraught friend. "It's going to be alright." she said, gently stroking her hair. "Everything's going to be just fine."  
"I didn't know who else to turn to." Celia sobbed into Tiffany's shoulder. "I didn't think anyone else would understand the way I was feeling."

"I understand." she whispered. "I understand perfectly."

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant." she said, softly. "I don't want Grant to find out."

"Don't worry, darling, I wont." Tiffany assured her. "Your secrets safe with me."

~Devane Vineyard~

Anna sat behind her oversized desk in her office going over her social calendar. They were only three days away from Independence Day and there was so much to be done before the annual party. After all it was the only party that she and Duke actually hosted at their house. They had the lake out back and it was the perfect place to watch the fireworks. Some would even say romantic.

"Mrs. Lavery? "a strong accent broke her thoughts.

"Yes?" she answered, looking up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Cristo de La Mara." he introduced himself." We were suppose to meet several weeks ago but I got called away on business before we had the opportunity."

"Yes, Mr. de La Mara." she said, standing up. "I was hoping we would get the chance to meet."

"I'm so sorry that I had to cancel last time." he apologized. "Even more so now."

Anna smiled. "Well then lets not waste anymore time." she said. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you." he said, sitting down.

"Your accent is..."

"Argentinean." he replied. "And you're British?"

"No." she replied. "I'm English."

Cristo laughed. "I lived in England for a while." he said. "Lovely country."

"It's dreary and humble but I love it." she said. "Do you live in the States now?"

"No." he replied. "I live in Italy, but I love to travel. Going new places and meeting new people is very exhilarating. Especially when you meet the right ones."

Cristo de La Mara was definitely a charming man. The fairytale cliche. Tall, dark and handsome with an accent that was as smooth as melted butter and eyes so seductive that women, Anna included, swayed under his tempting gaze. He was well dressed, casually dressed, in only what she could assume to be fine Italian silk. He was gorgeous. And she was married.

"What brings you to Dyersburg?" she asked. "I mean how did you ever find us? Were such a small, tight knit community."

"I've only heard good things about Devane Vineyards." he replied. "In fact, that's why I'm here. I want to take a few cases back to Tuscany with me. Maybe we can make you an international supplier."

"Really?" she asked, a little stunned. "What makes you think that?"

"Your wine has a very interesting taste." Cristo told her. "It's unlike any other wine I've ever tasted. I think it has tons of potential."

"Thank you." Anna smiled. "But I didn't set out to conquer the wine making industry, its just a hobby."

"It could be much more than a hobby." he said. "Let me take a few cases with me and well see where it goes."

"Why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because I know a good thing when I see it." Cristo replied. "And I think your vineyard is most definitely a good thing."

~WSB Headquarters~

Robert stood in front of Duke and Grant and Sean and Frisco reading off the report he had just received from Washington. They were to leave Dyersburg for Russia in exactly one week. They were on a top secret mission along with the United States Army that had to be done quickly and efficiently. After Robert finished reading the report silence fell over the room. Thick, heavy silence.

"We all have to go?" Sean finally asked. "Who's going to run things here?"

"Lucas Spencer." Duke answered. "He's flying down from Washington in two days."

"Any idea on how long well be gone?" Grant asked.

"As long as it takes." Robert answered. "Were looking at an eight week minimum."

"What are we suppose to do to prepare?" Frisco asked.

"Go home to your wife." Robert answered. "Tell her how much you love her and then spend every free moment with her from now until the minute we leave. That's how you prepare."  
tbc..


	8. Chapter 8

Spy Wives

Chapter: 8  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Donnelly Residence~

The bedroom was dimly lit, a few candles still remained that hadn't burnt down to their wicks and faded away. Kind of like their marriage. Sparks of life here and there. Tiffany laid with her head on Sean's chest listening to the rhythmic pounding of his heart. After everything they had been through, after everything he still put her through, she still loved him. And she always would.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Our life together." she replied. "We've been through hell and we've always managed to come out on the other side."

"That's because were good together." Sean smiled. "We make a very good team and that's a very important part of marriage. I know we've had great times and really, really bad times but we always make it through, Tiff, and I think that's the most important part."

"Marriage is hard work." she said. "It's knowing how much you can give and how much you can take. I think it's taken us a while to understand that and we both screw up from time to time but we work on it and that's what counts."

"We've been married sixteen years." he said, almost in awe. "We've done something right."

"We must have." she agreed.

"Are you and the girls going to be alright while I'm gone?"

Tiffany was silent for several long moments. "Yes." she finally answered. "We'll be fine."

He could hear her voice cracking the moment she broke her silence. "Tiffany?" he said. "Look at me." he said, tilting her chin up. "What's the matter?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I know its silly and I know we've done this before, but I'm scared, Sean." she cried. "Every time you leave the only think I can think about is what might happen to you and that I'll never see you again and it breaks my heart."

"Oh, Tiffany." he sighed, wiping away her tears. "Everything is going to be just fine, sweetie, I promise." he told her. "I'm going to go over there and do what I have to do and then I'm coming straight back to you and our daughters. I promise."

Tiffany leaned up and pressed her lips to his. "I love you." she said, softly. "Even when I hate you I'm still head over heels in love with you."

Sean pulled her closer. "I love you, too." he said. "And nothing has or ever will change that."

~The Putnam Residence~

Celia was laying on her stomach on the queen sized bed as Grants hands moved up over her silk covered back, gently massaging the tense muscles beneath his hands ever so tenderly. "How's that?" he asked. "Too hard?"

"Perfection." she smiled. "I think these my be the worst cramps I've ever experienced."

"Well you said it was your first menstrual cycle since you had Lily."he pointed out. "It's expected to be a little heavier than normal because your body is readjusting. Hopefully the pain will subside in a few days."

"I hope so." she replied. "I just don't want to take anything for them because I'm still breastfeeding. I don't want to take the chance of making Lily sick because of medication I've taken."

"And that's perfectly understandable." Grant said. "But if they're still bad in forty eight hours promise me that you'll call Dr. Gray and let her give you something for the pain."

"I promise." she said. "But I'm hoping they'll ease up and the bloating is absolutely horrible."

"It just seems that way because its been a year and a half in between." he assured her as he stretched out on the bed beside her. "I'm sure you'll be feeling better in no time."

"I hope so." Celia sighed. "You massaging my lower back helps a lot though. Thank you."

Grant smiled as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You don't have to thank me." he told her. "I like taking care of you."

"How long are you really going to be gone?" she asked, quietly. "I mean I know they said eight weeks at the least but it always takes longer."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he assured her. "I don't want to leave you or our children any longer than I possibly have to."

"I know." she said, softly. "And I know this is your job and you love it, but sometimes I wish that you were an investment banker or something. Something dull and safe."

Grant smiled. "Dull and safe, huh?" he laughed. I know this it hard on you, but I'm going to make you a promise, the same promise that I've always made you, I'm going to come home to you just as soon as I can."

"Okay."

"I love you."

Celia smiled, sadly. "I love you, Grant."

~Lavery Residence~

Anna was laying on her side struggling to catch her breath. Duke pressed up against her back with nothing but a thin sheen of sweat between them. The room was filled with ragged breathing and the thumps of over exerted hearts. All the bedding has been knocked off the bed and the only thing that was left was the cool white sheet beneath them barely hanging on to the upper corner of the bed.

"I love you so much and I don't want to leave you." Duke said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Lets just stay like this forever."

"Sounds like a really good plan to me." she smiled. "In fact I'm thinking of kidnaping you and keeping you all to myself."

"Now that's a plan."

"More like a fantasy." she replied. "I know how important your work is to you and I understand that you have to go, but more importantly I respect the fact that you actually want to go and do this."

"Thank you." he said. "Not as many wives are so supportive as you."

"I've come to accept the fact that what you do is dangerous." Anna told him. "But I've also come to accept the fact that you're very good at what you do and I know you're going to come home to me and Ally and Dylan and that's all that matters."

"I'll be home as soon as I can." he promised her. "Just relax and focus on the kids and the vineyard and Ill be back before you know it."

"It's eight weeks at the least Duke." she reminded him. "That's a lot of long, lonely, very lonely nights to have to spend alone."

"Well, maybe we can make a few more memories to carry you through the next several weeks." Duke smiled, turning her over on to her back. "Unless you want to talk from the rest of the night."

"I think we should find a happy medium."  
"You want to talk during sex?"

"No." laughed. "In between when were catching our breath."

Duke lowered his mouth down to hers. "You always have the most incredible ideas."

~Jones Residence~

Felicia was stretched out on top of Frisco, resting her head against his chest, savoring every last moment she got to spend with her new husband. She was going to be left behind for months in a strange town with people she barely knew and it scared her. But what scared her even more was the thought of Frisco getting hurt while he was in Russia.

He wrapped her long, blonde hair around his finger. "I know you're scared, but everything's going to be fine. I promise I'll be careful."

"I know." she said as she smiled up at him. "Its just that this is your first time away from me and I don't know what to expect."

"Maybe some of the other wives can help you out." he suggested. "I'm sure they can answer all your questions and help ease your fears."

"I'm sure they can." she replied. "But school starts back in six weeks and I'll at least have something to do since I took the position as the art teacher at the elementary school."

"I think tha'ts the perfect job for you." he smiled. "You love art and you're wonderful with children. Lots of practice for when you and I decide to have children."

"In about five years."

"I was thinking more like two."

"This is something we can discuss later." she said. "Right now I just want you to hold me."

He wrapped his arms around her. "There's nothing I'd like more."

Felicia snuggled closer to her husband. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

~Scorpio Residence~

The moonlight was cascading through the open french doors, barely lighting the oversized bedroom. There was a cool breeze blowing, making the curtains dance ever so gracefully as if they was floating. The room was filled with an unforgettable fragrance. If you could bottle love and sell it that's exactly what it would smell like. Heavenly.

Holly's hands slid up and down Roberts biceps, her back arching into him. He moved with such love, such tenderness, such need,. that it brought tears to her eyes. The echoed sound of passion filled the room, growing louder and louder until there was complete silence. Nothing was more beautiful than that very moment.

Robert rolled over onto his side, taking Holly with him so that they were facing each other. "I love you." he whispered breathlessly. "You are the most incredible woman in the entire world."

She leaned forward, delicately kissing his lips. "That was absolutely incredible."

He played with her long, dark, curly hair. "It always is."

"What am I going to do without you?" she asked, brushing the back of her knuckles against his jaw bone. "I hate being away from you for even a day. I can't imagine how I'm going to survive for over two months."

"You'll be just fine."

"You think so?"

"I have no doubt." he replied. "But I want you to make me a promise."

Holly smiled, almost bittersweet "What's that?"

"Promise me you wont push yourself too hard". he requested. "Don't overdo it with charity balls and galas and PTA events."

"I promise."

"Especially when I'm not here to help you relieve your stress." he smiled. "Or your frustrations."

Holly arched an eyebrow. "I'll find another way to work out my frustrations." she teased. "It wont be nearly as fulfilling but I can manage."

Robert smiled. "I'm sure you will."

"I'm going to miss you so much." she said, softly. "Promise me that you're going to be careful."

"Always." he whispered back. "With you and Jack and Kate waiting on me here there's no way I would take any unnecessary risks."

"I don't know if I've told this enough, but I am very proud of you, Robert Scorpio." she smiled. "I trust your instincts and your ability and I know that when everything is finished in Russia that you're going to come home to us."

"Your faith in me is incredible."

"I love you." she said. "I have all the faith in the world in you."

"You have made me the happiest man in the entire world." he smiled. "And I have a surprise for you because I know you would go absolutely crazy here the next few months."

"I love surprises." she smiled, her eyes dancing.

"I know." he smiled back. "I've arranged for you and the kids to spend two weeks in Hawaii and that's not even the best part."

"There's more?"

"Yes." he answered. "Your mother is going to be joining you as well."

"Really? "she asked with a smile. "When did you arrange this?"

"A few days ago." he told her. "I spoke to Catherine and she said shed love to spend some quality time with her only child and her grandchildren in Hawaii. She said that it would be a wonderful change of scenery from all the tourists in Paris."

"Only my mother would get bored in the city of lights."

"Well, Catherine lives for adventure." he said. "She thought the idea was c'est magnifique."

Holly smiled as Robert did his best French accent. "C'est bon."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Amour de ma vie." she whispered.

"The love of your life." he smiled. "Now that's an incredible honor."

"You're an incredible man."

Robert pressed a kiss to her lips. "I have to leave in a few hours." he said, "And I'd like to spend the rest of my time with you experiencing le petite mort in my arms."

She laughed softly. "There are some French phrases you know so well, darling."

"I try."  
tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Spy Wives

Chapter: 10  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Honolulu, Hawaii~

The morning sunlight was warm and bright and it made for an incredible view. There were already children frolicking at the edge of the ocean and young couples walking hand in hand through the wet sand. The rippling water was a unique shade of blue somewhere between cerulean and azure, the color of Roberts eyes. Robert. The one thought constantly on Holly's mind.

She turned away from the window and focused her attention on her daughter. Kate was sitting in the middle of her playpen having an enthralling conversation with a stuffed care bear, whom she was holding onto by the head. Holly lifted both Kate and Love-a-Lot bear out of the playpen. Come on, sweetheart.

Kate giggled and placed a kiss on the bears nose and then held it out to Holly. She in return placed a kiss on the bear and then pressed a kiss to her daughters forehead. "Dada." Kate gurgled. "Dada."

Holly snuggled the baby closer to her. "I miss daddy, too."

Out on the beach there were only smiles and laughter and sunshine. There was no room for gloominess. Jack flipped his sand bucket upside down and then ever so carefully pulled it up and off revealing the beginnings of his sand castle. Perfect! he proclaimed. This is going to be the best sand castle ever!

"C'est magnifique." Catherine smiled. "Are you going to build a big sand castle?"

"Oui." he answered. "Can you help me, sil vous plait?"

"Of course, darling." she said as she got up out of her longue chair and sat down beside her grandson in the sand. "Where should I start?"

"Do you remember that sand castle we built in Cote de Azur?"

"Yes, in St. Tropez." she recalled.

"I want to make it just like that one, Grand-mere." he told her, handing her a sand bucket. "I want to take pictures to show dad when he gets home."

Catherine smiled. "We'll take lots of picture for your father." she said. "We'll make sure we get some pictures of mummy in that purple bikini too."

"Mummy." Holly sighed as she and the baby joined them. "That wasn't necessary."

"What?" she smiled, mischievously. "I think its important to document family vacations. Besides we don't want to miss one little moment of Kate's first day at the beach." she said. "You're absolutely adorable in that bathing suit, princesse. Where did you ever find a bikini so small?"

"Penelope, Celia's mother, sent it to me." she replied, adjusting the baby's hat. "She and Quintin just returned from Italy."

"I want to go to Italy!" Jack said. "I want to stomp grapes with my feet and make wine like Aunt Anna and eat pasta all day."

Catherine shoveled some sand into her bright pink bucket. "Italy is a beautiful place." she said. "Perhaps when you're a little older your grandfather and I will take you."

"Please." he said, his face lighting up. "I want to see the leaning tower of Pisa. I've already seen the Statue of Liberty and Big Ben and the Eiffel Tower."

"If you wait until you're a little older you'll enjoy Italy much more." Holly told her son. "Its full of art and music and architecture."

"How much older?" he asked. "Two years?"

"More like five. "she replied. "But it'll be worth the wait, I promise."

"Okay." he agreed. "But can we go back to Paris?"

"Oui." Holly replied. "We're going there for Christmas."

Jack shoveled sand into his bucket. "I really liked living in Paris." he said. "It was like a really long vacation, but without dad. Why didn't he come with us?"

Holly held her breath as her son brought up their time in Paris with Catherine. She didn't quite know what he remembered about the circumstances. "Daddy was working."

Catherine packed the sand down in her bucket and then flipped it over to make another tower in Jack's castle. "How's that?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. "Does it look all right? Its not lopsided or anything, is it?"

"Tres bien." Jack smiled.

Holly placed Kate's feet in the sand, holding on to her as she stood up, letting her feel the sand between her toes. "What do you think of the sand, Kate, do you like it?" she asked. The baby giggled in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Mum, can we get in the water?" Jack asked.

"Sure." she replied. "Did you put on your sun block?"

'Yes." he answered. "Grand-mere put lots on me."

"Hand me my namesake." Catherine said, holding out her hands. "We'll spend some nice girl time together."

Holly handed her mother the baby. "How far out do you want to go, Jack?" she asked. "Far enough to ride the waves inshore?"

"Until its over my head!"

Catherine watched as they walked down the beach. "Well, Kate London Scorpio, that leaves just you and me." she said. "What should we do to pass the time?"

~Annas Office~

"Didn't you hear the good news, darlin?" Luke asked. "I'm now head of the WSB."

"It's a temporary position." Anna said, dryly. "You're nothing more than a stand in."

"For now." he agreed. "But things are looking up for me. Way up. Things are changing fast in Washington and Dyersburg is going to the first place that is going to experience that change."

"You're full of it!"

"It's true." he told her. "After all this is how the WSB cleans house."

Anna glared at him. "What the hell does that mean, Spencer?"

He took a step closer to her. "It means that the government isn't satisfied with Scorpio or Lavery's work and they've sent me to clean up the mess."

"Duke and Robert do an exemplary job!" she insisted." The only reason you were sent here is because they sent the best of the best to Russia on a mission that you couldn't handle."

"You want to know why they sent Scorpio and Lavery and their men to Russia? he asked, taking another step toward her. "Because they're cleaning up. Out with the old and in with the new. Russia is nothing more than a suicide mission."

Without even thinking Anna drew back and slapped him. Hard. Right across the face. "You son of a bitch!" she said in a hushed tone. I"f you ever say anything like that to me ever again you're going to walk out of here a hell of a lot funnier than you walked in!"

Luke rubbed his hand over his stinging face. "Nice shot." he said, grabbing her forearm. "The only reason you got that shot in is because I let my guard down. I thought I was in the presence of a lady."

Anna jerked away from him. "I'll show you a lady."

"I'm just telling you the truth." he said. "I didn't want you to be blind sided."

"Get the hell out of my office!" she yelled. "My husband is one of your superiors and he would not appreciate you talking to me like this. Neither would Robert. Now get out!"

Luke stood there for several long seconds before slowly backing out of her office.

"Shut the door!" she screamed.

As soon as the office door closed the tears welled up in her eyes. In her mind she knew it was possible. She had always heard that the WSB served both cruel and unusual punishment when it come to terminating agents but she never wanted to believe it. She took a few staggering breaths. Lucas Spencer had just brought up her biggest fear.

~Donnelly Residence~

Tiffany entered the guest bedroom with a tray in hand. She gently sat it down on the night stand beside Celia. It had been almost twenty four hours since the procedure and so far everything was going so well. A welcomed relief. "Morning, darling." she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little tired." she replied. "And a little sore, but other than that I'm fine."

Tiffany smiled, briefly. "Good. "

"Have you spoken with my mother?"

"I did." she replied. "I called Penelope this morning and she said that the children were doing just fine. We're having lunch today at the Country Club. You should give her a call this evening so she knows that you're alive and well in Manhattan."

"Okay." she agreed. "Hopefully I can be home with them in a few days."

"Absolutely not!" Tiffany said. "You're going to stay right here in this bed for at least a week. Your mother is taking care of your children so there's nothing to worry about. Grandmothers love spending time with their grandchildren."  
"I guess you're right."

"I know I am." she smiled. "Now, other than physically, how are you feeling?"

"You mean have I changed my mind now that I've slept on it?" she asked. "Because I haven't. This wasn't something I rushed into, it was something that I thought out. I don't regret my actions and if that makes me a horrible person then so be it."

"It doesn't make you a horrible person." she told her. "I'm just relieved that you don't regret your decision now that its too late."

"I don't. she replied. "I did what was right for me."

"And that's all that matters." Tiffany said. "We all do the very best with what we have, Celia. We just have to try and make the best out of every situation. And sometimes that means taking the bull by the horns. At some time or another we've all been dealt a bad hand but what makes us stronger is the way that we've chosen to deal with our issues. You made a decision about your life, you took control, and some times that's all that matters, taking action."

"You're making it sound like you've been in a similar situation." Celia said, softly. "Have you terminated a pregnancy?"

"No." she answered. "But I know all about having to deal with an unexpected child."

"I'm not quite sure I follow."

"I've never told anyone this." she said, tears filling her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Celia told her. "But your secrets are safe with me, you know that."

Tiffany sniffled. "When Sean was in the army and we were stationed in Virginia he had an affair with another army wife. Her husband was in special training and he had been away for almost a year. During that time Lieutenant Caldwell's wife, Angela, became pregnant. Her husband had been gone for three months before she got pregnant and she delivered a perfectly healthy baby girl four months before he returned. Sean's baby. Lieutenant Caldwell was none the wiser because when he got home there was no evidence of Angela ever being pregnant."

"What happened to the baby?"

"She's asleep just two doors down the hall." Tiffany replied. "Ginger isn't my biologically daughter."

~Lavery Residence~

"Mummy?" Dylan called out as he made his way into the kitchen. "There's man in the living room with a funny accent."

Anna smiled at her son. "A funny accent." she said. "What kind of funny accent?"

"I'm not sure". he replied. "It doesn't sound like yours or daddy's or Uncle Roberts or even Aunt Tiffany's but Hattie let him in and said you would be right with him. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes." she answered. "His name is Mr. de La Mara and he's someone I work with."

"Oh." he sighed. I"s he having dinner with us?"

"He is."

"Did you cook?"

"Did I cook?" she repeated. "Oh, darling, of course I didn't".

"Yeah.' he sighed. "I didn't think so."

Anna smiled at her son. He was so much like his father. "Mr. de La Mara is from Argentina." she told him. "Do you remember when we went there on vacation last summer?"

"Yes." Dylan answered. "Dad said that when he gets back from work that were going to Disney World for a whole week!"

"We are."

"When is he coming back?"

"Soon, luv." she told him. "Soon."

tbc... 


	10. Chapter 10

Spy Wives

Chapter: 10  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Honolulu, Hawaii~

The morning sunlight was warm and bright and it made for an incredible view. There were already children frolicking at the edge of the ocean and young couples walking hand in hand through the wet sand. The rippling water was a unique shade of blue somewhere between cerulean and azure, the color of Roberts eyes. Robert. The one thought constantly on Holly's mind.

She turned away from the window and focused her attention on her daughter. Kate was sitting in the middle of her playpen having an enthralling conversation with a stuffed care bear, whom she was holding onto by the head. Holly lifted both Kate and Love-a-Lot bear out of the playpen. Come on, sweetheart.

Kate giggled and placed a kiss on the bears nose and then held it out to Holly. She in return placed a kiss on the bear and then pressed a kiss to her daughters forehead. "Dada." Kate gurgled. "Dada."

Holly snuggled the baby closer to her. "I miss daddy, too."

Out on the beach there were only smiles and laughter and sunshine. There was no room for gloominess. Jack flipped his sand bucket upside down and then ever so carefully pulled it up and off revealing the beginnings of his sand castle. Perfect! he proclaimed. This is going to be the best sand castle ever!

"C'est magnifique." Catherine smiled. "Are you going to build a big sand castle?"

"Oui." he answered. "Can you help me, sil vous plait?"

"Of course, darling." she said as she got up out of her longue chair and sat down beside her grandson in the sand. "Where should I start?"

"Do you remember that sand castle we built in Cote de Azur?"

"Yes, in St. Tropez." she recalled.

"I want to make it just like that one, Grand-mere." he told her, handing her a sand bucket. "I want to take pictures to show dad when he gets home."

Catherine smiled. "We'll take lots of picture for your father." she said. "We'll make sure we get some pictures of mummy in that purple bikini too."

"Mummy." Holly sighed as she and the baby joined them. "That wasn't necessary."

"What?" she smiled, mischievously. "I think its important to document family vacations. Besides we don't want to miss one little moment of Kate's first day at the beach." she said. "You're absolutely adorable in that bathing suit, princesse. Where did you ever find a bikini so small?"

"Penelope, Celia's mother, sent it to me." she replied, adjusting the baby's hat. "She and Quintin just returned from Italy."

"I want to go to Italy!" Jack said. "I want to stomp grapes with my feet and make wine like Aunt Anna and eat pasta all day."

Catherine shoveled some sand into her bright pink bucket. "Italy is a beautiful place." she said. "Perhaps when you're a little older your grandfather and I will take you."

"Please." he said, his face lighting up. "I want to see the leaning tower of Pisa. I've already seen the Statue of Liberty and Big Ben and the Eiffel Tower."

"If you wait until you're a little older you'll enjoy Italy much more." Holly told her son. "Its full of art and music and architecture."

"How much older?" he asked. "Two years?"

"More like five. "she replied. "But it'll be worth the wait, I promise."

"Okay." he agreed. "But can we go back to Paris?"

"Oui." Holly replied. "We're going there for Christmas."

Jack shoveled sand into his bucket. "I really liked living in Paris." he said. "It was like a really long vacation, but without dad. Why didn't he come with us?"

Holly held her breath as her son brought up their time in Paris with Catherine. She didn't quite know what he remembered about the circumstances. "Daddy was working."

Catherine packed the sand down in her bucket and then flipped it over to make another tower in Jack's castle. "How's that?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. "Does it look all right? Its not lopsided or anything, is it?"

"Tres bien." Jack smiled.

Holly placed Kate's feet in the sand, holding on to her as she stood up, letting her feel the sand between her toes. "What do you think of the sand, Kate, do you like it?" she asked. The baby giggled in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Mum, can we get in the water?" Jack asked.

"Sure." she replied. "Did you put on your sun block?"

'Yes." he answered. "Grand-mere put lots on me."

"Hand me my namesake." Catherine said, holding out her hands. "We'll spend some nice girl time together."

Holly handed her mother the baby. "How far out do you want to go, Jack?" she asked. "Far enough to ride the waves inshore?"

"Until its over my head!"

Catherine watched as they walked down the beach. "Well, Kate London Scorpio, that leaves just you and me." she said. "What should we do to pass the time?"

~Annas Office~

"Didn't you hear the good news, darlin?" Luke asked. "I'm now head of the WSB."

"It's a temporary position." Anna said, dryly. "You're nothing more than a stand in."

"For now." he agreed. "But things are looking up for me. Way up. Things are changing fast in Washington and Dyersburg is going to the first place that is going to experience that change."

"You're full of it!"

"It's true." he told her. "After all this is how the WSB cleans house."

Anna glared at him. "What the hell does that mean, Spencer?"

He took a step closer to her. "It means that the government isn't satisfied with Scorpio or Lavery's work and they've sent me to clean up the mess."

"Duke and Robert do an exemplary job!" she insisted." The only reason you were sent here is because they sent the best of the best to Russia on a mission that you couldn't handle."

"You want to know why they sent Scorpio and Lavery and their men to Russia? he asked, taking another step toward her. "Because they're cleaning up. Out with the old and in with the new. Russia is nothing more than a suicide mission."

Without even thinking Anna drew back and slapped him. Hard. Right across the face. "You son of a bitch!" she said in a hushed tone. I"f you ever say anything like that to me ever again you're going to walk out of here a hell of a lot funnier than you walked in!"

Luke rubbed his hand over his stinging face. "Nice shot." he said, grabbing her forearm. "The only reason you got that shot in is because I let my guard down. I thought I was in the presence of a lady."

Anna jerked away from him. "I'll show you a lady."

"I'm just telling you the truth." he said. "I didn't want you to be blind sided."

"Get the hell out of my office!" she yelled. "My husband is one of your superiors and he would not appreciate you talking to me like this. Neither would Robert. Now get out!"

Luke stood there for several long seconds before slowly backing out of her office.

"Shut the door!" she screamed.

As soon as the office door closed the tears welled up in her eyes. In her mind she knew it was possible. She had always heard that the WSB served both cruel and unusual punishment when it come to terminating agents but she never wanted to believe it. She took a few staggering breaths. Lucas Spencer had just brought up her biggest fear.

~Donnelly Residence~

Tiffany entered the guest bedroom with a tray in hand. She gently sat it down on the night stand beside Celia. It had been almost twenty four hours since the procedure and so far everything was going so well. A welcomed relief. "Morning, darling." she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little tired." she replied. "And a little sore, but other than that I'm fine."

Tiffany smiled, briefly. "Good. "

"Have you spoken with my mother?"

"I did." she replied. "I called Penelope this morning and she said that the children were doing just fine. We're having lunch today at the Country Club. You should give her a call this evening so she knows that you're alive and well in Manhattan."

"Okay." she agreed. "Hopefully I can be home with them in a few days."

"Absolutely not!" Tiffany said. "You're going to stay right here in this bed for at least a week. Your mother is taking care of your children so there's nothing to worry about. Grandmothers love spending time with their grandchildren."  
"I guess you're right."

"I know I am." she smiled. "Now, other than physically, how are you feeling?"

"You mean have I changed my mind now that I've slept on it?" she asked. "Because I haven't. This wasn't something I rushed into, it was something that I thought out. I don't regret my actions and if that makes me a horrible person then so be it."

"It doesn't make you a horrible person." she told her. "I'm just relieved that you don't regret your decision now that its too late."

"I don't. she replied. "I did what was right for me."

"And that's all that matters." Tiffany said. "We all do the very best with what we have, Celia. We just have to try and make the best out of every situation. And sometimes that means taking the bull by the horns. At some time or another we've all been dealt a bad hand but what makes us stronger is the way that we've chosen to deal with our issues. You made a decision about your life, you took control, and some times that's all that matters, taking action."

"You're making it sound like you've been in a similar situation." Celia said, softly. "Have you terminated a pregnancy?"

"No." she answered. "But I know all about having to deal with an unexpected child."

"I'm not quite sure I follow."

"I've never told anyone this." she said, tears filling her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Celia told her. "But your secrets are safe with me, you know that."

Tiffany sniffled. "When Sean was in the army and we were stationed in Virginia he had an affair with another army wife. Her husband was in special training and he had been away for almost a year. During that time Lieutenant Caldwell's wife, Angela, became pregnant. Her husband had been gone for three months before she got pregnant and she delivered a perfectly healthy baby girl four months before he returned. Sean's baby. Lieutenant Caldwell was none the wiser because when he got home there was no evidence of Angela ever being pregnant."

"What happened to the baby?"

"She's asleep just two doors down the hall." Tiffany replied. "Ginger isn't my biologically daughter."

~Lavery Residence~

"Mummy?" Dylan called out as he made his way into the kitchen. "There's man in the living room with a funny accent."

Anna smiled at her son. "A funny accent." she said. "What kind of funny accent?"

"I'm not sure". he replied. "It doesn't sound like yours or daddy's or Uncle Roberts or even Aunt Tiffany's but Hattie let him in and said you would be right with him. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes." she answered. "His name is Mr. de La Mara and he's someone I work with."

"Oh." he sighed. I"s he having dinner with us?"

"He is."

"Did you cook?"

"Did I cook?" she repeated. "Oh, darling, of course I didn't".

"Yeah.' he sighed. "I didn't think so."

Anna smiled at her son. He was so much like his father. "Mr. de La Mara is from Argentina." she told him. "Do you remember when we went there on vacation last summer?"

"Yes." Dylan answered. "Dad said that when he gets back from work that were going to Disney World for a whole week!"

"We are."

"When is he coming back?"

"Soon, luv." she told him. "Soon."

tbc... 


	11. Chapter 11

Spy Wives

Chapter: 11  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Donnelly Residence~

Celia was sitting up in bed brushing the tears away from Tiffany's face with her fingertips. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No." she sniffled. "Up until now its always been something that Sean and I have kept to ourselves. I didn't even tell my mother. I've wanted to tell her so many times, but I cant. I cant ever go through with it because she wouldn't understand why I did what I did."

Tiffany, I'm sure Aurora Belle would understand perfectly." she told her. "After all she is a wife and a mother."

"No." she said, firmly. "Sean and I agreed it would be best if we just kept it to ourselves. The less people that know the truth the better."

"Better for who?" Celia asked. "For him?"

"He made a mistake." she said, almost defensively. "I loved him so much and the thought of losing him was unbearable. So he brought the baby home, we named her, we baptized her, and she became our daughter. It's just as Ginger is getting older its becoming a little more difficult not to have someone to confide in and talk to about all of this."

"I see." she said. "Can't you talk to Sean about it?"

"He doesn't want to." she replied. "He's actually tricked himself into believing that Ginger really is our daughter and every time I try to bring it up he immediately changes the subject."

"Why do you think that is?"

Tiffany shrugged. "I don't know."

"You know what I think?" she asked. "I think its because he feels guilty. It couldn't have been easy for him to admit his affair or the fact that it produced a child. He's constantly reminded of his infidelity and in turn its effects it had on you and its probably something that he struggles with everyday."  
"I forgave him, Celia." she said. "A long, long time ago."

"Guilt doesn't always go away because you're forgiven."

"I know." Tiffany replied. "I just wish that Sean and I could talk about things. I think it would help a great deal on both our parts."

"Then you should sit him down and make him listen." she told her. "Or you're going to live the rest of your life like this."

"Well, I definitely cant spend the rest of my life in this awkward silence." she admitted. "It's like the big pink elephant in the room that you're not suppose to look at."

"A big pink elephant that can be deflated."

Celia leaned forward and hugged Tiffany."I know this was incredibly difficult for you to tell me, darling."

"I've wanted someone to talk to about it for so long." she said, hugging her back. "I've tried to ignore it I really have, but its just not working anymore."

"I'm surprised you've been able to hold it in this long." Celia said, sympathetically. "You're a much stronger woman that I could be in this situation."

"Strong?" she questioned. "I'm anything but strong. If I were strong Sean wouldn't have gotten away with and continued to get away with all infidelity."

"There have been other affairs?"

"Yes." she replied. "But not anymore children. After the incident with Angela Caldwell I made Sean have a vasectomy so that I'd never have to be in that position again. So we would never have to be in this situation again. Knowing that your husband cheats is one thing, him having a child with another woman brings it up to a whole new level of pain."

"You didn't want anymore children?" Celia asked.

"I did." she admitted. "But I was selfish and I didn't want Sean to have children with any other women either so I sacrificed what I wanted so I could enable him to cheat without the added worry of making babies in the process. This entire mess is my fault."

"It's not your fault." she assured her. "You shouldn't have had to sacrifice, Tiffany, it wasn't fair to you."

"I just couldn't live with the fact that there could possibly be other children out there that belonged to my husband." she said as she started to cry. "I'm the selfish one."

"You did what you had to do." she replied. "Sometimes in the end that's all that matters."

"I did what was best." Tiffany said. "I love Sean, I really do, but Lord knows he has his faults. More than most men, but I cant help it, I still love him. Even when I want to hate him."

"We don't pick who we love." Celia said." I learnt that a long time ago with my first husband. Some relationships are harder than others but if they"re meant to be then we always find a way to work through them. Even when our husbands lie and cheat."

"Your first husband cheated on you?"

"Yes." she answered. "But Jimmy Lee and I weren't meant to be. It was a fling that should have stayed a fling. I don't regret my time with him, only that it was so long, because I think it taught me a lot about life and love and relationships. We would have never worked out. Your marriage with Sean has worked out for the past fifteen years. If there was no love there then the two of you would be divorced by now. At least I would hope so."

~Lavery Residence~

"Dinner was delicious, Anna." Cristo smiled. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." she replied, picking up the empty pizza boxes and carrying them into the kitchen. "It was my specialty."

He followed behind her with the empty plates. "I'm sure you're an excellent cook."

"No, not really." she said. "Just ask my children."

Cristo laughed. "I'm sure there's one dish that you can master."

"Macaroni and cheese." she replied. "But only on occasion."

"I hope you'll take my offer into consideration about Devane Vineyard." he said. "Expanding it could be quite rewarding not to mention profitable as well."

"I'm going to have to think about it." she said as she stacked the dishes in the dishwasher. "It's not a decision I can make on a whim."

"You always have the option of selling."

"That's not an option for me". Anna told him. "I've poured my heart and soul into that vineyard and its something I want to continue working on."  
"Then you'll take me up on my offer." he concluded. "You'll supply the places of my choosing."

"You're very determined." she said. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Holly would it?"

"Holly?"

"Holly Sutton." Anna replied. "Holly Scorpio, now."

Cristo looked at her for several long moments. "I am sincerely interested in Devane Vineyards." he told her. "But I must admit Im a little curious about Holly."

"She's not the reason you came here?"

"I didn't know Holly even lived here until I mentioned something to my father and he told me that Charles Sutton had once told him that his daughter had moved to Dyersburg." Cristo told her. "I didn't know until after my first visit here."

"Holly is married to a wonderful man named Robert Scorpio, he's the head of the WSB." she told him." They have two children, Jack and Kate, and they're very happy. Does that settle your curiosity?"

"You're very protective." he told her. "And its unnecessary. I have no intention of disrupting Holly's life in any form."

"Sometimes its difficult to know who you can trust."

~Honolulu Hawaii~

Catherine laid Kate down in her crib, covering her with a light pink blanket, and placing her Love-A-Lot care bear beside her. She watched as her granddaughter as she slept, peacefully, angelically, and obliviously to the world around her. Kate was the blessing and the miracle that her daughter had longed for ever since Jack was old enough to walk. The child Holly wasn't suppose to have.

Charles and Catherine had been married a little over eleven months years when Holly Madeleine Sutton made her presence into the world. Having labored for almost thirty six grueling hours and no anesthetic she finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She and Charles were so elated, but then he was called off into duty and she was left with their daughter. But despite their separations due to his work she almost positive that they had given their daughter a happy and healthy childhood.

Bonne nuit, ma princesse. she said as she placed a kiss against Kate's forehead. Catherine exited the room, closing the door shut behind her and then headed for her daughters room. She knocked softly before entering. "Holly, are you still up?"

"Oui, mummy." she answered. "Is Kate asleep?"  
"Sleeping like an angel." she replied as she sat down beside her daughter on the bed. "Comment allez-vous?"

Holly relaxed against the pillows behind her. "Fine." she replied. "I'm just trying to keep my mind off of things. For some reason I have a real knack for always thinking the worst."

"You always did have a very vivid imagination." she smiled. "As a little girl you had the wildest imagination. You certainly kept your father and I one our toes."

"Were you and daddy happy?" she asked. "Are you and daddy happy?"

Catherine looked over at her daughter. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know." she replied. "I use to think the two of you were very happy together, but now I'm not so sure."

She brushed her daughters hair back out of her face. "Your father and I love each other very, very much. Were very happy when were together and when were apart we just find different ways to be happy. That's what marriage and love is about, darling, finding ways to be happy even when you're not together. Now does that answer your question?"

"Yes." she said, softly. "I'm sorry its just that ever since Jack brought up our stay with you in Paris the only thing I've been able to think of is how much he remembers about Robert and I being separated and how much it effected him."

"Holly." she said. "He was barely five at the time and the only thing he seems to remember is spending time in Paris, in a big exciting city, he thinks it was a vacation."

"A five month vacation?" she questioned. "Five months is a long time and when you're a child is even longer."

"Jack doesn't remember. Catherine insisted. "Besides Robert came and visited with him. He probably thinks that Robert was just working and the two of you came to Paris to visit. You and Robert have a history of taking long, exotic vacations and that's what Jack saw it as. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Am I just overreacting?"

"No." she answered. W"hen it comes to your children there's no such thing as overreacting. I'm sure if Jack is curious about it and asks you when he's a little older you would tell him the truth."

"I would."

"And that's all that matters, darling." she tried to assure her. "Besides your separation from Robert gave you both a little space and some time to think things out and now the two of you are stronger than ever and that's what's important."

"I know." she agreed. "But there for a while things weren't looking so good. I didn't know if Robert and I were going to be able to work through things. We both wanted more children and I couldn't get pregnant and there was a tremendous amount of stress. At the end of the day it was just too much."

"That's all in the past now." Catherine said. "You and Robert have a wonderful marriage and two beautiful children."

"Then why doesn't it feel like enough?"

~Lavery Residence~

Anna was laying on her side in bed watching as the moonlight lit up the room and then lessened as it slipped behind a cloud. She couldn't stop thinking about Duke and Robert and Grant and Sean and Frisco. Ever since Lucas Spencer had made that statement about the trip to Russia being a suicide mission she couldn't get all the horrible scenarios out of her head.

"Bastard." she exhaled.

Then there was Cristo. She hadn't made the connection at first but then it hit her. Cristo de La Mara was Holly's first love. And Cristo was planning on hanging around for a while. That's all that Holly and Robert needed, more complications. Anna swore that sometimes men were more trouble than they were worth.

As soon as she started to drift off to sleep she heard the faint whisper of her name. Her eyes flew open immediately. Duke?

tbc... 


	12. Chapter 12

Spy Wives

Chapter: 12  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Putnam Residence~

Celia poured two fresh cups of coffee and carried them over to the table. She sat one cup down in front of Felicia and then took a seat across from her. "I'm sorry." Felicia apologized. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"You're not intruding." she assured her. "You're the first adult I've talked to all day."

Felicia smiled. "You have such lovely children."

"You only say that because you've seen them on their best behavior." she laughed as she stirred the sugar into her coffee. "You should see them in action."

"I think you're incredibly brave." she told her. "Three children under four seems like a huge challenge. I could never do it but you seem to make it look so easy."

"Thank you." she smiled. "But let me tell you, its far from easy. Having children is very hard work and its something you have to be prepared for and dedicated to."

Felicia took a sip of her coffee. "I know." she said. "Frisco and I have had many discussions about having children and we've decided to wait a few years. Hopefully by then I can handle this whole WSB thing."

"You miss Frisco, don't you darling?"

"Yes." she answered as she looked down into her coffee cup. "Terribly."

Celia reached for Felicia's hand across the table. "And its okay to miss him." she tried to assure her. "It really and truly is."

"This is the first time we've ever really been apart from each other and its really been difficult." she cried "I don't know if I'm cut out to be a spy wife."

She gently squeezed her hand. "You're feeling no differently right now than any other wife in this entire community has felt." she told her. "Just remember that were all here for each other. Day or night."

"Thank you."  
"Its times like these when its very important to know that we can trust and lean on each other." Celia told her. "Its how we all make it through."

"The rest of you seem so much better at it than I could ever be." she sniffled. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"We're not better at it." she assured her. "We're just had a lot of practice of learning how to keep it together, that's all. There are something things that you'll learn in time, just remember were all here for you."

Felicia wiped away her tears. "You all have been so kind."

"That's because were family." she said. "All of us."

~Lavery Residence~

It had been almost two weeks since Duke's return to Dyersburg. It had been almost three weeks since he was injured. He took a bullet to his right shoulder and Robert thought it was best if he had recovered at home and then returned to them in Russia. The last thing the WSB needed was their second in command dying from an infection that could have been prevented.

Anna was both horrified and grateful when he showed up that night in their bedroom. Wounded but alive. And that's all that mattered. Even though she was extremely proud of her husband and his work with the WSB she was also extremely terrified. She always thought that as the years went on the easier it would be on her, but that wasn't the case at all. She worried as much now and she did the day he set off on his first mission. That would never change.

Duke made his way in the kitchen to find Anna putting the takeout on their fine china. "What are you doing?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Making dinner." she replied.

"It looks absolutely delicious." he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Just like the food at The Hickory House."

"I aim for perfection, sweetheart."

He swept her hair away from her neck and placed a kiss against her warm skin. "Where are Ally and Dylan?" he asked. "I'll call them for dinner."

"They're playing nicely with Jack in the backyard."

"Holly's back from Hawaii?"  
"Yes." she replied. "And she brought Catherine with her."

"I've missed Catherine." he said. "She hasn't been for a visit in a while."

"She's been very busy in Paris." Anna said. "Can you imagine what it would be like to live in Paris?"

"Yeah." he said. "Extremely frustrating."

"Frustrating?" she questioned. "Why's that?"

"I don't speak french."

"Haha, very funny." she laughed. "Do you know what I find very, very odd?"

"Well, there are so many things to choose from, but what's that?"

"All of our children have been subjected to a variety of accents." she said. "English, Scottish, Australian, French, New York, and deep South yet they don't seem to have one."

"That is odd." Duke replied. "I've never thought about that before. But I think Robert and Holly's children are in a far worse boat than ours because Charles and Catherine both have very thick accents and they visit fairly often. I wouldn't be surprised if Kate's first words are spoken in French with an Australian accent."

Anna laughed. "Now that would be priceless."

"What are you doing later this evening?" he asked. "Because I was hoping we could get a lot of one on one time in before I leave."

She spun around and was immediately in his arms. "Do you have to go back so soon?" she asked. "Can't you just stay here with us a little longer?"

"Anna, you know I cant." he told her. "I would love to, but I cant."

"I know." she breathed out. "But it was worth a shot."

"As soon as this mission is done I'm coming home." he assured her. "Then there shouldn't be anymore missions like this for a long while."

"We promised the children that we were taking them to Disney World."

"I know." he said. "And we will."

"You promise?"  
"Always."

Anna leaned in and softly kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he whispered back. "When is dinner going to be served?"

Anna laughed. "About fifteen minutes. I'm going to call the kids to come in and wash up in a few minutes."

"I'm going to go for a little walk then." he said. "I'll be back in about ten minutes."

~Scorpio Residence~

Catherine poured herself a third glass of wine. She walked about ten steps from the bistro table over to the swing and had a seat next to her daughter." Is it Hawaii you're missing this evening? she asked. Or Robert?"

Holly gave her mother a brief smile. "I was just thinking about how this never gets easier." she said. "One minute I'm fine and the next minute I'm a complete mess."

"You're not a mess." she assured her, pulling her daughter closer to her. "You just miss the man you love."

"It shouldn't be this hard." she cried softly. "Robert is absolutely incredible at his job and I trust his judgement completely but it doesn't make the worrying go away." she told her. "And I don't know what will."

"Nothing will." Catherine told her. "I think the change of scenery was a really good thing for you. Being in Hawaii helped take your mind off of things."

"It was the first time the children had ever been there and I wanted to give them, well Jack, a memorable experience." Holly replied as she laid her head on her mothers shoulder. "I don't want to be sad and gloomy around my children and I try really hard not to but I feel like I'm failing."

She gently stroked her daughters hair. "You're not failing, darling." she tried to assure her. "You're a wonderful mother and your children adore you."

"I just don't feel comfortable staying by myself right now." Holly admitted. "Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course, ma belle." she said pressing a kiss in her daughters hair. "I'll stay with you as long as you need me to."

"What about your work?"  
"I can work from here."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You really don't mind?"

"No, darling, I want to be here with you." she told her. "Nothing in the world would make me happier than to spend more time with my daughter and my grandchildren."

"Okay." she said, quietly. "The loft above the garage would be a great space for you to work. Well just have some proper lightening installed and you can start painting."

"I think that will work wonderfully."

"Good." she smiled.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little." she replied. "But I think Im going to go for a walk and clear my head."

~Keaton's Bar~

Tiffany walked into Keaton's with her head held high, her heels clanking loudly against the dirty stone floor as she made her way over to the end of the bar. She had the day from hell. Ladies who Lunch was getting more and more stressful by the day. She threw her purse down on the bar and took a seat on the empty barstool. "Gin martini." she told the bartender. "The dirtier the better."

"That's my kind of woman." Lucas Spencer said, as he sat down beside her. "Classy and dirty mix so well, don't they darlin?"

"Spencer, why don't you do us all a favor and go back to the rock that you crawled out from under?" she said. "Everyone in this town would appreciate it."

"That's just your opinion." he replied. "There are plenty of people in this town who would love some one on one time with me."

"I doubt that."

"It's true". he countered. "Especially the women."

"You think very highly of yourself." Tiffany said. "You're like a whole new breed of arrogance."

He moved closer to her. "And you love every word that comes out of my mouth." he said. "Why don't you just admit it? Be honest with yourself."

The bartender sat her drink down in front of her. "I've always hated you, Lucas." she said, taking a sip of her martini. "You both annoy and disgust me. How's that for honesty?"

"Not exactly what I was looking for." he replied. "When you're ready to be truly honest with yourself let me know."

"You never give up, do you?"

"Never."

Tiffany finished off the rest of her drink and ordered another. "If you don't mind, Lucas, I prefer to drink alone."

"If you're trying to get rid of me you're going to have to try a hell of a lot harder." he said. "God knows I enjoy a good challenge."

"You're going to have to find your challenges somewhere else." she told him. "I'm not interested in you or your mindless drivel."

Lucas grabbed Tiffany's barstool and turned it around so that they were face to face. "You're feistier than I remember." he smiled. "Its very sexy, but then again you always were sexy. I guess its because you're a true, blue, Southern Belle."

"You should stop while your ahead."

"Should I?"

"Yes." she replied. "Its good to know when to stop. If you act like a condescending ass then people are going to tre..." Tiffany was interrupted by the swift move of his hand. She gasped audibly. Loudly. Her body moving forward into him. His hand was under her skirt, between her thighs. And without warning.

"Sometimes talking just isn't necessary." he told her, his hand working diligently. "Not necessary at all. Especially when there are so many other wonderful things we could and should be doing."

Tiffany let out a ragged breath, arching into him, yet wanting to avoid all eye contact with him. He never stopped what he was doing, not even for a brief moment. "Relax." he whispered. "No one can see."

Her hand gripped his shoulder, her wedding rings sparkling under the dim light. It was wrong. So incredibly wrong. But she didn't care. She seemed to be leaning in closer and closer to him until finally she took a sudden intake of breathe and then slowly exhaled And then it was all over.

He pulled back away from her. "See what happens when you relax?"

"Lets get out of here."  
Lucas smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

~Devane Vineyard~

Duke slowly awoke and in a bit of a haze. His head was pounding . As he made his way back to consciousness his sense immediately went into overload trying to take everything in. He was laying on a cold, stone floor. It was musky and drafty. And barely lit. He could feel something warm against him. Another body.

"Holly." he breathed out. "Holly?"

He went to check to see if she was breathing. It was in that moment he realized he was incapacitated. He could feel metal rubbing against his wrists. Handcuffs. "Holly?" he called out again only this time much louder. "Holly?" Duke watched she moved a round a little, much to his relief. "Are you all right?"

"Duke." she whispered. "What happened?"

"I don't know." he said. "Are you all right? Nothings broken?"

"I don't think so." she answered as she struggled to sit up. "My head is killing me though. I'm handcuffed."

"We both are.".

"Are we at the vineyard?" Holly asked.

"Yes." he replied. "Question is how did we get here?"

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Spy Wives

Chapter: 13  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Devane Vineyards~

Holly sat with her back against the stone wall, her hands cuffed behind her back. The floor was cold against her body. And there was no way in hell that she was going to sit there a moment longer than she absolutely had to. "Okay, super spy, get us out of this one." she said. "After all this is all your fault!"

"Relax, Holly." Duke replied. "I'm going to get us out of this."

"Then why are you just sitting there? she demanded to know. "I want out of here!"

"I'm trying to think of a way to get us out of here."

"Then think harder!" she told him. "I want to go home."

"I need something to unlock these cuffs." he told her. "I've been looking around but this basement is empty."

"You mean this dungeon is empty." she corrected him. "We're going to die here."

"Oh, Holly, stop being so dramatic". he sighed. "We're not going to die here."

"Oh, no, of course not!" Holly said. "We were just handcuffed here and left to die but we'll get out of it because you're a good guy and good guys always win!"

"That's enough!" he said. "Negative thinking never gets you anywhere! Now lets just sit here and come up with a way that we can get these cuffs off."

"Okay." she agreed. "Fine. Put your master skills to use, Duke."

There were several long moments of silence. "Do you have a bobby pin?"

"What?" Holly repeated.

"Do you have a bobby pin?" he asked. "You know a kirby grip..."

"Yes, I know what you mean."

"Do you have one?"  
"Duke, look at my hair." she instructed. "It's long and curly. There are no kirby grips in it."

"Okay." he sighed. "We need something thin and metal to pick the lock. Do you see anything like that?"

"No." she answered. "The only thing I see is a crate."

"You know you could help out a little here." Duke said. "It wouldn't kill you."

"How am I suppose to help if I don't know what the hell it is I'm looking for?" she asked. "You could have let me in on your plan."

"I just told you."

"I know!" she snapped. "And I just answered you back."

"Fine!" Duke yelled. "We'll just sit here and wait to be rescued."

"Fine!"

After several long minutes of silence Holly's lips parted. "Duke." she said softly. "I have something that may be able to help you pick the lock."

"Yeah?" he asked looking over at her. "What's that?"

"I'm wearing a cross." she told him. "Do you think that would fit into the lock?"

~Scorpio Residence~

Catherine opened the front door to find a familiar staring back at her. "Anna." she smiled. "Please come in. It's so nice to see you again."

Anna smiled back. "Bonjour, Aunt Catherine." she said as she hugged her. "How are you?"

"Tres bien." she said as she pulled back from their embrace. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Well." she replied. "You look absolutely fantastic."

"Merci." she said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. "

Catherine lead her over to the sofa. "Can I get you anything?" she asked. "A glass of wine?"  
"No thank you." she replied as she sat down beside her. "How are things in the most amazing city in the world?"

"Busy." she said. "Full of tourists, that's the problem with living in a popular city. Getting away for a while will help me appreciate more when I return."

"How was Hawaii?"

"Magnifique." Catherine told her. "Absolutely beautiful and I think it helped Holly take her mind off of things, which is what I was hoping for."

"Holly seems to be a little more unnerved as of late." she said. "This mission has been really hard on her for some reason. She's taken to stressing over the little things which isn't like her."

"I know." she replied. "Holly's asked me to stay here with her for a little while. Im guessing until Robert returns from Russia."

"That could be a while." Anna pointed out. "Are you going to work from here?"

"I'm going to set up my easel in the loft." she replied. "Maybe the change is scenery will bring forth a new muse."

"Before I forget, Allyson loved the painting you sent her for her birthday". she said. "She wants to think you in person but I told her she has to wait until tomorrow. I figured you'd all be exhausted from the jet lag. I actually just came over to see if Duke was here."

"No." she answered. "I haven't seen him."

"Oh." she sighed. "He said he was going out for a walk and he hasnt come back yet."

"He's probably wrapped up in conversation with someone about his time in Russia." Catherine said. Y"ou know men they all have their bragging rights."

"Very true." Anna laughed.

"You know, Holly went for a walk as well." she told her. "And she hasn't returned yet either."

"That's odd." she said. "Maybe they're together."

~Devane Vineyard~

"Why didn't you tell me this before? "Duke asked. "And since when do you wear a cross?"

"Gee, I don't know, Duke." Holly said, sarcastically. "Because I wanted to rot and die here with you. And the cross was a gift from my father after Kate's birth."  
"Very funny." he said. "Yes I think the cross would work fine."

"Good." she smiled. "We just need to find some way to get it off of me so you can pick the lock and we can get the hell out of here."

Duke looked over at Holly. "I don't see a cross." he said. "Where is it?"

"Well, that's the problem."

"The problem?" he asked. "You never said anything about a problem before."

"Well I am now." she told him. T"he chain is rather long and I'm afraid its slipped down into my shirt as I was being kidnaped and pushed around."

"So how am I suppose to get it out?"

"Go behind me and pull the chain up with your teeth."

Duke just looked at her blankly. "That's outrageous."

'That's the only way."

"What happens after I pull the chain up?"

"Then you break it." she told him. "The cross will be free and then you can pick the handcuffs with it. Now how's that for a plan, super spy?"

"It's a decent one." he admitted. "Okay." he said, moving behind her. "Lets get this over with."

"Maybe I should be promoted to super spy."

"Don't hold you're breath." he said as his teeth pulled the chain of her necklace into his mouth. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Duke pulled back on the thin chain expecting it so he could break it but he hit a snag. He literally hit a snag. The necklace seemed to be caught on something. He pulled a little harder.

"Um, Duke?"

"Yes?"

"The cross is caught."  
"Yes." he breathed out, dropping the chain from his mouth. "That I gathered. What is it stuck on and can you get it loose?"

"Its stuck in the lace of my bra." she told him. "It doesn't matter how much you pull its not going to come out like that."

~Flamingo Motel~

Lucas handed the man behind the desk a fifty and told him to keep the change. The older man handed him the key with complete understanding. He only planned on renting the room for a few hours. And they both knew that. In a small town that kind of thing happened all the time. A squalid motel on the outskirts of town and a bottle of cheap wine. All the makings of a beautiful affair.

"Check out is at ten a.m." Tom told him as he handed him the key. "Just incase."

He only nodded in response. There was no way he was going to stay overnight in a hotel room with Tiffany Donnelly. Not because he didn't want to because he did, but because he knew what it would ultimately cost him. His wife. And his hopeful position.

He practically kicked open the door to the room, his left hand clutching the wine bottle and his right hand snaking its way up the back of Tiffany's blouse. And from the way things were going he wasn't entirely sure that Mrs. Donnelly wasn't have a repeat performance. No she had definitely done this before. She was way too relaxed.

The unopened wine bottle hit the bed with a quiet thump. Undressing Tiffany required two hands after all. That and his undivided attention. He had decided that he definitely wanted to take his time with her. She was after all a true blue Southern Belle and she deserved to be treated with the upmost respect and dignity.

Ever since they entered the room their mouths had been locked together, their hands roaming freely, and their minds racing. Lucas pulled at her blouse until all the buttons finally gave and he got a preview of what lied beneath the burgundy silk. Silky, smooth, creamy fair skin just dying to be touched. And by him. She instinctively arched into him, into his mouth into his hands into his body. She wanted him. She wanted him ore than she had wanted any man in a long time.

And then suddenly and abruptly she pulled away from him. She put as much distance between them as she could. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I can't."

"Tiffany."

"I cant."

~Devane Vineyard~

Duke looked over at Holly. "So what am I suppose to do?"  
"You're going to have to get it loose."

He just looked at her blankly for several long seconds. "Get it loose?" he asked, swallowing hard. "And how exactly am I suppose to do that?"

"Look, Duke, I don't like this anymore than you do, okay, but we don't really have a choice here." Holly told him. A"nd we can all have a big laugh over it later, but right now we don't know how much time we have left and every second counts."

"Okay." he agreed. "You're absolutely right there's no other way to do this and every second does count. So lets just get this over with."

"Okay." she said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just lean back a little". he instructed. "This is going to be quick and painless."

"I've heard that line before."

"Holly." he said. "Just lean back. Now where exactly is the cross stuck?"

"Its stuck on the left side." she told him. "Right at the clasp of my bra at the bottom."

"Oh, God." he sighed. "This is awkward."

"I know." Holly agreed. "So can we just hurry up and get this over with already?"

He hesitantly lowered himself down in front of her. "The left you said?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Holly held as perfectly still, well as much as she could, as Duke searched for her cross. "The left, Duke. "she said. "My left."

"Oh." he breathed out. "Sorry."

He searched for where the cross was hooked and at what angle. Holly leaned back further granting him better access. "I can't get it out of the lace." he said after a several long moments. "I'm going to have to use my tongue."

J"ust get the cross loose." Holly demanded. "I don't care what you have to do just don't announce it to me. Just do it and get it over with."  
"Fine."

"Okay, Duke." she said. "I know you're in foreign territory here, but how long does it take to find a damn cross?"

"I'm trying!"

"Oh my God!" she practically screamed. "This is so wrong."

"This was your idea." he reminded her. "Not mine."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"No." he said looking up at her. "Still doesn't make it any easier."

"That's not the cross, Duke."

"I know that now." he said. "Sorry. I didn't realize it was that cold in here."

"Just shut up, Duke, and get the damn cross." she said. "Stop taking your precious time."

"Holly, don't flatter yourself." he replied. "I'm getting the damn cross."

A few minutes later they were both free of their handcuffs. "Now." Duke breathed out. "I told you I could get us out of this, didn't I?"

Holly rubbed vigorously at her wrists trying to get the red marks where the cuffs had cut into her to disappear. "Well were uncuffed." she said. "That's a start, but Im thinking were far from out of this."

tbc... 


	14. Chapter 14

Spy Wives

Chapter: 14  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Flamingo Motel~

"I'm sorry." Tiffany apologized. "I can't do this, Spencer, I'm a married woman."

He shrugged his shoulders. "And I'm a married man." he replied. "That doesn't mean that I don't want you, because I do and no moral code is going to hold me back from going after something I want."

"You've done this kinda thing before." she said. "I haven't."

"What makes you think that?" he asked. "What makes you think you know me so well?"

"Because I'm married to a man just like you." she told him. "You lie to get what you want and you lie when you get caught. The only thing Im going to be is another notch in your belt."

"I'm not Sean Donnelly." he said. "No one is as selfish and unthoughtful as that bastard. And as for doing this kinda thing all the time I want you to know that I don't."

"You chased Anna Lavery for years." she countered. "You were very blatant about it."

"There's nothing wrong with knowing what you want and going after it."

"Oh, I agree." she breathed out. "But Anna was and still is very happily married to Duke."

"You win some, you lose some." Lucas replied. "The important thing is that you learn from your mistakes."

"Listen to you." she said. "You're making it sound like some business venture that went wrong. You knowingly and willingly chased someone else's wife. And in front of your own."

"Laura and I have an arrangement." he told her. "She loves the glory and the attention of being a spy wife. She was once in Holly Scorpio's position you know."

"So I've heard."

"I'm sure you also heard how I was demoted." he said. "I'm sure you also heard that Laura left me not long afterwards."

"You and Laura reconciled." she pointed out. "Apparently there was something more than power and greed."  
"Yeah." he breathed out. "We have a son. See, Tiffany, you and I are a lot more alike than you think. A lot more than you're willing to admit."

"What does that mean?"

"It means." he started, taking a step closer to her. "That were very strong minded, determined, people who aren't afraid to take a risk if the payoff is something we desire."

"What exactly would my payoff be if I got into bed with you?" she asked. "Getting back at Sean?"

"Revenge is a powerful motive." he agreed. "But then again so is lust."

"I find you intriguing." she said. "That I'm admit, but there's really not that much else about you worth risking my entire marriage on."

"They call it a secret affair for a reason, darlin." he told her. "No one ever has to find out about this."

"People always find out about this sorta thing."

"Only when people brag about it." he countered. "If you want something to stay a secret you simply leave it between those who share it."

"It's not that simple."

He shook his head. "Things are only as difficult as we make them." he said, taking a step back and retrieving the bottle of wine from the bed. "This doesn't have to be difficult."

Tiffany took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Its not that black and white, Lucas." she told him. "We can't go around hurting everyone for a few rolls together in the hay."

He opened up the bottle of wine and picked up two cups from the night stand, unwrapping them as he listened to her go on and on about morality and all that other nonsense. Tiffany was a beautiful woman. She was feisty and fiery and desirable. But she couldn't seem to let go of that uptight, Baptist church, Southern Belle upbringing. He poured the wine into the cups and handed her one.

"Lucas." she breathed out. "I can't do this."

"You can." he smiled. "You want to."

"I know I want to."

He held his cup up to her. "What shall we drink to then, darlin?"

Tiffany smiled as she lifted her cup up to touch his. "Sin."  
~Scorpio Residence~

Duke pushed open the door to the livingroom as he carried Holly inside, kicking it shut with his foot. He headed directly for the stairs. He wanted to get her into bed before he woke her up. After all the entire incident was his fault. The kidnaping occurred after she stopped and starting talking to him. He was clearly the target. Or so he thought.

"Duke?" Anna called out as she made her way into the parlor. "What's going on?"

He shifted Holly in his arms. "There was an incident at the vineyard."

Catherine followed Anna. "Is she alright?" she asked, walking over to Duke and brushing Holly's hair back out of her face. "She's not hurt?"

"No." he replied. "Worn out, upset, and unnerved but she's not physically injured."

"Why don't you carry her up to bed and then come back down and tell us what happened?" Anna suggested. "I have a feeling this has something to do with a certain someone who just made his way back to town."

"Okay." he agreed as he headed for the steps. "I have a feeling you're right."

Duke carried Holly up the stairs and down the hall into her bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and then removed her shoes. He reached for the blanket on the edge of the bed and pulled it up over her, leaning down to place a kiss against her forehead. Holly was like a sister to him and he would do anything to protect her. Heaven help Spencer when he found him because he was going to need it.

Anna watched as Duke came down the stairs and she was immediately in his arms. "Are you okay?" she asked." I was so worried."

He hugged her tightly. "Fine." he insisted. "I'm perfectly fine."

She walked with him into the livingroom and sat down beside him on the sofa. "Are you sure Holly's okay?" she asked. "She looked a little pale."

"She's going to be fine." he assured her. "She's just overwhelmed."

Catherine walked over to where they were sitting and handed Duke a glass of Scotch. "Here, darling." she said. "Drink this."

"Thank you." he said accepting the drink. "You read my mind."

"So what happened?" Anna asked. "How did you and Holly get to the vineyard?"  
"I'm not exactly sure." he told her. "We were talking in the park and then the next thing I know I'm waking up next to her in the vineyard cellar, handcuffed. I'm not entirely sure how we got there, everything is a bit fuzzy."

"Do you think it was the work of the WSB?" Catherine asked.

"No." he answered. The WSB would have simply killed us. This was something personal. Kind of feels like revenge."

"You think Spencer was behind this, don't you?" Anna asked. "He's been doing nothing but boasting since the moment he stepped back into town."

"Don't listen to anything he ever says." Duke said, firmly. "Spencer is full of nothing but hot air."

"Wasn't Spencer once in Roberts position?" Catherine asked. "Robert replaced him, no?"

Duke nodded. "Robert replaced him and now that the WSB is working on a huge mission in Russia Spencer thinks he can worm his way back into the organization". he explained. "He doesn't care how he gets back in just as long as he does. Thats' how men like him think and act."

Catherine nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"Spencer told me that the WSB sent all of you on a suicide mission." Anna confessed. "He said that it was their way of cleaning house."

"He said that to you?"

"Yes." she answered. "On the first day he appeared back in town."

Duke could feel his temper beginning to slip. "Where's Spencer staying?"

"I'm not sure." Anna answered. "But he's been hanging out a lot at Keaton's bar."

~Putnam Residence~

Anna let herself into the back door and into the kitchen, softly closing it behind her. "Celia?" she called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm in here."

She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, stopping at the first door on the right. "Celia?" she said as she entered the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

Celia looked up from her sitting position on the marble floor. She was clutching her stomach tightly and she was absolutely positively sure that she had never experienced such pain in her entire life. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Oh my God." Anna breathed out as she lowered herself down to the floor next to her friend. "Are you pregnant?"

"I was. "she said, softly. "I think I've had a miscarriage."

"Are you bleeding?"

"A little." she admitted. "It was much worse before."

"Okay." Anna said. "Lets get you to the hospital."

"I can't leave the kids."

"I'll call Ginger and she can come over and sit with them whilst we go to the hospital, okay?" she asked. "Do you think you can walk?"

~Flamingo Motel~

Tiffany was standing in the dim light in the bathroom struggling to fix her makeup. She ever so carefully reapplied her lipstick. There was no way in hell she could go come looking like she just rolled out of bed. Out of bed with another married man. She pushed a few strands of hair back in place, smoothed out her clothes and exited the bathroom.

Lucas was sitting on the edge of the bed buttoning up his shirt. He had to get back to the Four Seasons before Laura caught on to anything. The last thing he needed was her bitching at him and asking him twenty questions about where he had been. And who he had been with. He stood up and tucked his shirt tail in.

"Do you need a ride to your car?" he asked her.

"No, its just across the street." she replied. "I think I can manage."

"Okay."

"Lucas, we can't do this again." Tiffany said. "You know that, right?"

"Spencer!" a shout rang out as Duke pounded on the door. "Open the door!"

~Scorpio Residence~

Catherine had checked on both Jack and Kate as well as Holly before retiring to her bedroom. She undressed, slipped into her nightgown and climbed into bed with every intention of reading. In bed was as far as she got. Once her head hit the pillow she was sound asleep.

The french doors were slightly open and the curtains were dancing in the breeze. Charles smiled as he entered the open doors at exactly the right time to find his lovely wife sleeping in the pale moonlight. She was sleeping peacefully on her side with her back to him. He sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to wake her but the desire to touch her was far too great. He brushed her hair out of her face, letting his fingertips caress her silky skin.

"Wake up, darling."

He pressed a kiss to her exposed shoulder and Catherine began to stir. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek and the finally a lingering kiss against her lips. "Charles." she smiled, faintly. "What are you doing here?"

"A little vacation." he told her as he leaned into kiss her yet again. "I didn't think you would mind."

"Not at all." she said as she turned over onto her back. "How long are you going to be here?"

"A while this time, Kit." he replied. "As long as you can stand me."

"I think I can handle that."

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

Spy Wives

Chapter: 15

~Flamingo Motel~

Duke waited a whole two seconds for an answer before opening the door with the swift kick of his foot. The splitting of wood echoed loudly. The broken door swung back and forth a few times before he caught it with his hand and threw it open. He carefully stepped over the mess and made his way into the motel room. Before he could say anything he noticed that Tiffany was standing beside Spencer.

Every word that was on the tip of Dukes tongue was suddenly swallowed. If he would have known Tiffany was in the room he would have never kicked the door in. And he certainly wasn't going to let out the rant he intended, not in the presence of a lady. He glanced at the disarrayed bed behind them and then back at Tiffany and Spencer.

"What the hell is going on here?" Duke asked. "What the hell are you doing with him?"

"Its not what it looks like, Duke." Tiffany said. "I can explain."

"I'm not interested in your explanations right now, Tiff." he replied. "What you do is your own business, however, I am going to give you a heads up about this bastard. He had Holly and I kidnaped tonight and thrown in the vineyard cellar, handcuffed."

"That's ridiculous." Lucas interrupted. "I was with Tiffany the entire time."

Tiffany nodded. "Its true."

"I didn't say you did it personally." Duke replied. "But you had it done and then you used Tiffany here as your alibi."

"What?" she asked, loudly. "You were using me?"

Lucas took a step toward her. "No." he said, firmly. "I wasn't."

"Oh, come on!" Duke yelled. "No one else has any motive."

"I think you have more enemies than you realize." he replied. "A lot more."

Duke lurched forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to me, Spencer." he said in a hushed tone. "I'm about to give you some sage advice. The next time I catch you within sight of my family Im going to make you regret ever setting foot back into this town. What the hell were you thinking tell Anna that we had all went on a suicide mission? That was a stupid, stupid move." he told him, releasing him from his grasp. "And you need to learn to stay the hell away from other peoples wives."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Lavery." he said. "Whatever happened to you and Mrs. Scorpio had nothing to do with me. I've been here the entire time."

"Just because you have an alibi doesn't mean your innocent." Duke replied as he reached forward and grabbed Tiffany by the arm. "Come on, darling, w'ere leaving."

~Dyersburg General Hospital~

Anna paced back and forth in the hospital waiting area waiting for any word on Celia. It had been almost forty minutes and still there was no word. Doctors and nurses and other hospital staff went in and out of Celia's room but as of yet no one had stopped to give her the slightest bit of news. The longer the minutes dragged on the more Anna worried.

"Mrs. Lavery?" the nurse called out. "Mrs. Putnam is asking for you."

"I can see her?"

"Of course." she smiled warmly. "Come with me."

Anna followed the nurse to Celia's room. "Thank you." she said as the nurse pulled the door closed behind her. She walked over to the bed and had a seat next to her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"You know the truth don't you?" she asked. "You know what happened."

"No." she answered. "Several things have crossed my mind, but I'm not sure what the truth is, no. I thought the best thing to do would be to ask you."

Celia looked down to the bed, avoiding eye contact with her. "I see." she said. "And what is it that you think?"

"I definitely believe that you were pregnant." Anna told her. "But I'm not sure about that whole miscarriage story, but since that's what you told me I should have no reason to doubt it, should I?"

She raised her eyes to meet Anna's. "I didn't think that you would understand." she replied, honestly. "How could you when you would never consider what I did."

"Just because I wouldn't consider it for myself doesn't mean I don't understand." she said. "I may not be an advocate, Celia, but I realize that its a difficult decision to make and not something that you would take lightly."  
"I could lie to you and tell you there was something wrong with the baby." Celia said. "Or I could lie and say I was having pregnancy complications, but I cant."

"I would have supported your decision even if I didn't agree with it." she replied. "I'll always support your decisions and you should know that."

"I'm sorry." she said." I should have trusted you."

"You have no reason to apologize."

"No, you're right I should have told you." Celia replied. I" think its time I start telling the truth. I had an abortion. Not because I needed one, but because I wanted one."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I don't want Grant to know." she said. "Please promise me that you wont say anything."

"It isn't my place to say anything," Celia. she replied. "But you should tell him, he deserves to know the truth."

~Donnelly Residence~

Tiffany carefully and quietly opened the front door of her house and made her way inside. She closed and locked the door behind her and immediately headed for the stairs.

"Mom?" she heard a voice echo in the distance.

"Yes, Ginger?" she asked, stopping on the stairs and turning around.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I thought you were going to be home a few hours ago."

Tiffany made her way down the few stairs she had made her way up. "I'm sorry, darling." she said. "Time just slipped away from me."

"Its okay." she said, smiling. "Just call next time, okay?"

She smiled back at her daughter. "Yes, darling." she said. "I'll be sure and call next time, I promise. Have you and your sister had dinner?"

"I did." she said. "Amber is over at Aunt Celia's though."

"Why is she over there?" Tiffany asked.

"Aunt Anna called and said something was wrong with Aunt Celia and so Amber went over to babysit." she told her mother. "They were going to the emergency room."  
"The emergency room?" she asked, panicked "What happened?"

"I don't know." Ginger replied. "All I know is that Aunt Celia was in a lot of pain."

"When was this?"

"About an hour ago."

"Okay, Ginger, I'm going to go to the hospital and check on Celia." she told her. "I'm probably going to be gone a while so I'm going to take you over so you can stay with Amber."

"What do you think is wrong?" she asked. "Something bad?"

"I don't know". she said. "That's why I want to go and check on her."

~Devane Residence~

Anna threw her purse down on the desk in the foyer and then made her way into the living room. She found Duke laying across the sofa with a glass of scotch in his hand, resting on his chest. "Duke." she said as she sat down beside him. "Wake up."

"Anna."

She took the glass out of his hand and placed it on the cocktail table beside her. "How did things go?" she asked. "Did you find Spencer?"

"Yes and he wasn't alone."

"Was Laura there?"

"No." he answered. "He was with someone else."

"Oh." she sighed. "Who?"

"A blonde." he replied. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that Spencer isn't going to come near you or Holly ever again. I made it very clear that he's on a fine line and that there will be consequences if he crosses it."

"You think hell cross it?"

"I think hell try." he told her. "Then I'll simply put him in his place. There's a reason why men like Spencer are not over in Russia. He'd have no idea what to do and he would end up getting us all killed. He's too temperamental and acts on impulse. That's the main reason he's no longer holding a high position."  
"I wish Spencer would just disappear." she breathed out. "Life was so great without him."

"He'll go away." Duke said. "His kind always slither away after they get bored."

"Hopefully that's sooner rather than later." she replied. "After what happened with you and Holly tonight I personally believe that he should be chased out of town by a pack of starving wolves."

"You think Holly's going to be okay?" he asked. "She was pretty out of it on the ride home."

"She's been pushing herself too hard lately." Anna said. "I'm sure after a good nights rest shell be just fine. You know you never told me how you got free of the handcuffs."

"Oh." he breathed out. "I picked the lock of course."

"Really?" she asked. "With what?"

~Scorpio Residence~

The morning sunlight was so blinding in the States. And why the hell didn't Robert and Holly have proper blinds and curtains installed in their guest bedroom? There was nothing worse than to wake up to blinding sunlight. Especially so very, very early in the morning. Catherine made her way out of bed and quickly closed the french doors and adjusted the blinds to darken the room.

When she made her way back over to the bed she noticed her husband staring up at her with a huge smile on his face. "Morning, mon cheri". she said as she slipped back into bed with him. "How did you sleep?""

"Tres bien." he said, pulling her closer. "Je taime."

Catherine snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his bare chest. "Je taime." she whispered back. "Always."

He pressed a kiss against her temple. "How long are you planning on staying here, Kit?"

"A while." she replied. "Holly asked me if I would stay with her and the children and I agreed. She's really worried about Robert and I think she's afraid to be alone."

"Then well stay right here with her." he said. "I want my baby girl to be happy."

"Mummy?" Holly called out as she pushed the bedroom door open. "Breakfast is ready...Daddy!" she smiled. "When did you get here?"

"Last night. he answered. "I wanted to surprise my girls."  
Catherine sat up in bed, the sheet pooling around her waist. "Your father is going to stay here a while, too."

"Mother, cover up." she interjected. "There are children in this house."

"Holly." she breathed out exasperated, reaching for the sheet. "You've been in the United States incredibly too long, darling."

Charles couldn't help but laugh." Now Holly, your mother is a very liberated woman." he said. "And we wouldn't expect anything less, would we?"

"No." she smiled. "So are you two going to join us or are you going to stay in bed for a while?"

"Of course, darling." Catherine said. We'll be down in a few minutes."

Holly simply nodded and closed the bedroom door behind her. Charles looked over at his wife. "Well, you were right, my love, our darling daughter does seem a bit rattled." he said. "Perhaps we can do something to help take her mind off of Robert."

"We just returned from Hawaii." she pointed out. "If a vacation didn't help to distract her I don't know what will."

"I'm sure well come up with something, Kit." he replied. "We always do."

~Lavery Residence~

When Anna awoke she awoke to an empty bed. Her hand slid across the sheet to find that her husband wasn't there. The sheets were cold to her touch. He had obviously been up from a while. She sat up in bed, taking the blankets with her to find Duke sitting by the fireplace fully dressed in his WSB uniform. Within seconds she was wide awake and out of bed. A moment later she was kneeling before him.

"What happened, Duke?" she asked, looking up into his face. "What's wrong."

Duke was an incredibly strong man, but he was also sensitive. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions and he was damn proud of it. He wiped away a stray tear. "I received word early this morning that there was an accident in Russia." he said. "A plane went down over the Black Sea."

"Who's plane?" Anna asked, tears immediately springing to her eyes. "Who's?"

He raised his eyes to meet his wife's. "Robert's." he breathed out. "No survivors were found."

"No, Duke." she cried softly. "There must be a mistake."

He wiped away her tears. "We have to tell Holly, darling."  
"Its going to break her heart."

"I know." he said softly. "I know."

tbc... 


	16. Chapter 16

Spy Wives

Chapter: 16  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Lavery Residence~

Anna drew the string on her satin robe tight and then tied it together. She walked over to the window and gazed out across the street, over at the Scorpios. Duke was still sitting in the chair across the room, his head in his hands. The entire room was filled with a thick, deafening silence so much so that neither one of them could barely breathe. And that's what they were afraid of. Breathing. Because that made it all too real.

Duke lifted his head and looked at his wife from across the room. Anna immediately turned around to face him, her eyes meeting his. He held her gaze for several long moments. "What do I say to her?" he asked, softly. "How do I stand there and look her in the eyes and tell her that Roberts not coming home? How?"

"I don't know." she answered as she walked toward him. "It doesn't matter what you say or how you say it, Duke, she's going to be devastated. The only thing you can do is be as gentle as possible and prepared to catch her when she falls, because she's going to fall. Hard."

"I feel like Im ruining her life by telling her."

"You are." she said, simply. "This is going to be the first day of the rest of her life. Nothing is going to be the same for her from the moment she finds out."

"I don't want to tell her." he said. "But I cannot keep it from her. I can't look her in the eye knowing that Roberts dead and not tell her. I think it would hurt her worse."

"I think you're right." Anna agreed as she sat down on the ottoman in front of him. "The longer you wait the more difficult its going to be to tell her and the more difficult its going to be for her to take. I want to save Holly from as much pain right now as possible no matter how small it is."

"Catherine's still in town isn't she?"

"Yes." she answered. "Holly asked Catherine to stay with her for a while."

"Good." he breathed out. "Because the one thing that Holly needs right now is the love and support of her mother as well as her friends."

"Jack and Kate shouldn't be home when you tell her." she advised. "No child should carry that memory of their mother."  
"It's still early." he pointed out. "Have Ally and Dylan left for school yet?"

"About fifteen minutes ago." she replied. "I saw Hannah leave with them when I was looking at the window."

"Maybe Celia or Tiffany could watch Kate." he said. "Since Jack is at school."

"Celia's in the hospital with an infection and Tiffany is with her". Anna explained. "I could call Felicia since she only works at the school on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Is Celia all right?"

"Yeah." she answered. "She's going to be just fine."

"I think calling Felicia would be a good idea." he said. "And then Jack and Kate can stay here with us for a while until Holly is ready to tell Jack."

Anna leaned forward and caressed his face. "I love you." she whispered. "Sometimes I don't think I tell you that enough."

He inched closer to her and lightly kissed her lips. "Everyday." he whispered back. "I want you to come with me to Holly's. I need you there when I tell her and she needs you there when I tell her."

~Dyersburg General Hospital~

Celia's eyes fluttered as she adjusting them to the dim light. Tiffany was in her direct line of vision, asleep in the chair beside her. She tried to stretch a bit but then realized that there was an IV in her arm preventing her from her desired mobility. "Tiffany." she called out. "Tiffany."

"Celia." she said. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." she answered. "I have an infection, the doctors think it may have caused some permanent damage but they're not sure yet."

"Permanent damage?" she questioned. "Like infertility?"

"Possibly."

"Oh." she breathed out. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." she answered. "I truly am, but I have a feeling that Grants not going to be as understanding."

"Are you going to tell him?" Tiffany asked.

"Not if I don't have to." she said. "I knew the consequences of my actions when I made the decision to end my pregnancy. Those consequences haven't changed. I don't regret my decision even if it costs me my fertility in the end. I did what was best for me."

"As long as you can live with it, Celia, that's all that matters." she said. "You have to be happy before you can make anyone else happy. You did what was best for you and that"s all that matters."

"I wish everyone thought like you." she sighed. "Life would be so much easier."

"Life would be so much easier if people would just mind their own business instead of everyone else's." Tiffany replied. "But then again it wed have nothing to talk about at the Country Club."

Celia laughed. "I suppose."

Tiffany reached for Celia's hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't home when you called." she told her. "I promised I would be here with you every step of the way and I let you down."

"You didn't let me down." she said. "And you have been supportive every step of the way and I don't know how Im ever be able to repay you."

"You're forever indebted." she laughed. "Seriously though women need to stick together in good times and in bad times. But I wish I would have been home last night when you called. I should have been home."

"Its okay." she assured her.

"But now Anna knows the truth about your abortion." Tiffany pointed out. "I know that you wanted to keep that as quiet as you could."

"Maybe I should have told Anna when I did it." she said. "But I only told her because she was there and I couldn't deny it. She promised not to say anything. I told her I didn't want Grant to know."

"Anna's not going to stay anything." Tiffany said. "She's a very loyal friend."

"I know she is." she agreed. "Just out of curiosity where were you last night?"

"I was out."

"Out?" she asked. "That's kind of vague. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"No." Tiffany answered. "Not right now anyway."

"Come on, Tiffany." Celia said. "Where were you?"

Tiffany looked down at the floor and the up at her friend. "I was with Lucas Spencer."  
Spencer? she asked not quite understanding and then it hit her. You didnt!

And thats not even the worst part. she told her. Duke showed up.

~Scorpio Residence~

Catherine sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen drinking her tea as she flipped through the local newspaper. "What are your plans for today, ma belle?"

Holly, who was feeding Kate her breakfast, turned around and looked at her mother. "Nothing." she answered. "Why did you have something in mind? Or do you want to spend some alone time with Daddy."

"I always want to spend alone time with your father." she said with a smile. "That's not what I had in mind though. I thought maybe after you put Kate down for her nap that you would pose for me."

"Pose for you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I want to paint your portrait." Catherine replied, taking a sip of her tea. "Au naturel."

"Au naturel?" she repeated. "Oh, mother, you cannot be serious."

"Oui." she replied. "You're a very beautiful woman, Holly, you're not ashamed of your body and I think that would come through very much in the painting."

"And what would you do with the painting when you were done?"

"You can keep it." she replied. I"t would make a nice welcome home gift for Robert."

"How nude are we talking here?"

"The curve of your hip, your abdomen, possibly your bare breasts. she told her. "Something alluring yet elegant. Something soft and beautiful."

Holly smiled. "Of course I'll pose." she said. "I trust you to do me justice."

"Trusting your mum?" Charles echoed as he came in through the kitchen door. "I don't know that could be a risque venture."

"Holly's going to let me paint her."

"Really?" he asked, picking up his wife's cup of tea. "Given your mothers talent and your beauty, my dear, I think that it would be an excellent painting."

"So do I." Catherine agreed. "I guess I should go unpack my brushes."  
Charles finished off the rest of the tea. "Jack and I made some plans for after school." he said. "I hope you don't mind were going to spend some time man to man."

Holly smiled. "Of course not, daddy."

"Good." he said. "Now I think I would like to spend some time with Kate. That gives Kit plenty of time to work on your portrait."

~Scorpio Loft~

"Now, Holly, come this way toward the sunlight." Catherine instructed. "Its very important that I capture you in the right light since you'll be au naturel."

She followed her mother across the room. "The morning light is bright, mother."

"Hush." she said. "I've been doing this since before you were born. I know all about lighting and mood and I'm telling you this is the right lighting for you. It makes you glow."

After adjusting things throughout the room, moving the chaise closer to the window and Catherine's easel into the sunlight, they were ready to begin. "Now, darling, are you ready to get started?"

"Yes."

"Take down your hair and slip off your robe." she told her. "I want to make sure we get the perfect pose."

Holly did as she was instructed, taking a seat on the chaise. "How would you like me to sit?"

"Place your back against the wall." she said. "I want your back nice and straight. Turn your body to the side just a tad...a little more and bring your right leg up so that you're covered." she said adjusting her body. "Tilt your head down, but to the side. she instructing as she moved Holly's hair to cover her left breast, leaving the right one exposed. Magnifique!"

"How long am I going to have to sit like this?"

Catherine sat down in front of her easel. "As long as it takes."

"I feel a little exposed, mother."

"Ah, just relax, ma belle." she smiled. "Its just me and you."

"It's a little difficult to relax." Holly said. "Especially when Im sitting here totally nude."  
Catherine dipped her brush into the paint, smearing it around a bit. "Please, Holly, its not a big deal."

"You try sitting here totally exposed then."

"I have posed nude, darling." she told her daughter. "Many, many times. Now, just try to relax, okay?"

"Who did you pose nude for?"

She made a few brush strokes against the canvas. "Genevieve." she answered. "I posed for Genevieve."

Holly let out a long sigh. "I'm sure that's not all you did with her."

"You know in France sexuality is not an issue like it is here in America." she said. "You should never be ashamed of who you are or who you're attracted to."

"I know, mother." she replied. "But please, spare me the details."

"You are so Americanized."

Holly smiled. "And you are so French."

~Dyersburg Country Club~

After leaving the hospital Tiffany went directly to the country club. She wanted to sit in the steam room and clear her head. That and a few glasses of champagne seemed to do the trick. Relaxation was something she needed badly and the club provided that. She heard the door open and then close again and then a familiar voice.

"Tiffany." Laura said. "How nice to run into like this."

"Laura." she smiled. "Why haven't I seen you around before today?"

"I haven't been in town long." she replied. "Lucky and I stayed behind while Lucas got things set up for us here in Dyersburg."

Tiffany could feel herself physically tensing up at the mention of his name. How have things been in Washington?"

"Very busy." she said. "Dyersburg is a welcomed break from the rush of D.C."

"I'd imagine."

"So, what have you been up to, Tiffany?" she asked. "Still keeping yourself occupied with other women's husbands?"  
~Scorpio Residence~

It was a long walk from the Lavery's over to the Scorpios. Tedious in fact. It seemed like the more steps they took the farther and farther way the house got. Both Duke and Anna were clutching tightly to the others hand. Each breath more painful than the last. Each heartbeat louder than the last. Each thought darker and darker until their minds went blank. They struggled violently to keep it all together. Even if it was just for a short while.

They finally reached the door. Duke raised up his gloved hand up and knocked steadily on the front door. Together they waited in silence until the door was opened and Holly was standing in front of them. She looked at Duke in his uniform and then at Anna. She felt her heart race and she gasped for breath. She knew. They didn't even have to speak. She just knew.

Duke caught Holly in his arms the moment she stumbled. She let out a sharp, breathless cry followed by uncontrollable sobbing. He carefully lowered them down to the floor as Holly's cries began to fill the entire house. Anna stood frozen in place as she watched her best friend breakdown in front of her. Within seconds Catherine entered the room, followed by Charles.

"Quest ce quil a y?" Catherine asked and in that moment she noticed Duke in his uniform. She immediately lowered herself to the floor beside her daughter, pulling her into her arms. "Oh, Holly."

"Robert." she sobbed into her mothers arms. "I want Robert."

tbc... 


	17. Chapter 17

Spy Wives.

Chapter: 17  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Scorpio Residence~

Catherine wiped away her tears as she removed the kettle of tea off of the stove and began pouring it into the tea pot. It was so difficult for her to see her daughter in such pain and knowing that there was nothing she could say or do to make it all better. When Holly was a child a few loving words and a gentle kiss would soothe even the worst nightmares and fears, but now there was nothing that would soothe her pain, nothing. As a mother she never felt such failure.

Charles wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We"re going to get through this."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire." she replied as she turned around in his arms. "I just want to erase this whole nightmare for her, but I can't and it hurts so much."

He held her tightly in his arms. "I know." he said. "The only thing we can do now is just be here for her. This is going to take some time, Kit, but I truly believe that together as a family we can get through this."

"I know we can." she said. "We've have a long, hard road ahead of us."

"Why don't you let me take her the tea?" Charles suggested. "I think we need to work on getting her to open up and maybe the best way to do that is one on one."

"Okay." she agreed, softly. "Charles?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think we were good parents?" she asked him. "Did we provide enough love and support to Holly over the years?"

Charles set the tray of tea down on the breakfast counter. "Yes." he replied. "I think we raised Holly to be a loving, caring, responsible woman. I think she knows that she can come to us and talk to us about anything and that were going to be supportive and understanding."

"Bien." she replied. "Je me demande parfois."

"Well you shouldn't wonder because Holly is the very best of you and me." he said as he took her hand in his. "Tout ira bien."  
"Oui." she replied. "I just want to so something to take her mind away from her grief. Even if its just for a little while."

"Maybe you could work on your painting a little more." he suggested. "Maybe if its just the two of you in the room, in a relaxed atmosphere, she'll open up."

"At this point anything is worth trying."

Charles pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Je tadore."

~Flamingo Motel Room 124~

The orange shag carpet was dingy. The paneling on the wall was warped. The faucet in the bathroom leaked. There were cigarette burns in the bedspread. And the place reeked of smoke and cheap booze and hot sweaty sex. The entire place was amoral. From the decor right down to the forbidden act of adultery, yet there was something that kept her coming back for more.

Lucas pulled Tiffany closer to him. "God, I"ve missed you." he said. "Life is so much better when you add a little illicit sex."

She pulled away from him slightly. "You know, Lucas, this really isn't going to work if you don't stop reminding me that what were doing is wrong."

"That's the thrill of it, baby." he smiled. "Besides you like meeting me here. If you didn't then you wouldn't have come back for more."

"You're just a way to pass the time." she said, staring up at the popcorn ceiling. "Nothing more than a distraction."

"Not to mention the best sex you've ever had."

"I wouldn't go that far." she replied. "Sean and I have great sex."

"But not often enough." he said. "Or else you wouldn't be here. With me".

"Sean has been gone for months."

"So when he comes back tomorrow that's it." he said. "Our little fling is officially over."

"Its going to have to be over". Tiffany replied. "I can't sneak out to be with you when my husband is at home. He'll know that something is up. Besides being deceitful while he's away and doing it behind his back when he's here are two entirely different things."

"Miss Tennessee rationalizing everything again." he said. "How prim and proper of you."  
She pulled away from him and sat up, clutching the sheet tightly against her body. "You're such an ass!" she exclaimed. "I don't know what I seen in you but whatever it was its gone!"

~Scorpio Residence~

Catherine waited for her daughter to disrobe as she sat in front of her canvas. Someway, somehow, she had convinced Holly to resume her participation in the painting. Maybe she agreed because she wanted to or maybe she agreed because she thought she had too, either way she was there. They were there. In awkward silence. Grieving. But breathing. And so desperate to feel anything other than despair.

Holly, numbly, took a seat on the chaise. In the exact position that she sat in two weeks ago when the whole thing began. The first day of the rest of her life. Without Robert. Her husband, her lover, her best friend, and most importantly the father of her children. The love of her life. Forever gone. She brushed her hair back away from her face and looked up to find her mother wiping away a tear.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Nothing." she replied, touching her brush to the paint on her pallette. "Vous avez l'air fatigu."

"I'm fine." Holly insisted. "Really."

"Maybe you should see a doctor." she suggested, making a brush stroke. "I'm worried about your physical health, ma cherie. I worry that your body isn't getting what it needs."

"I've been eating." she said. "You and Daddy and Anna have made sure of that."

"Well that certainly explains the weight gain." she said. "But I'm worried about other things too, like your sleeping patterns. A nights rest would do you a world of good, darling."

"I can't sleep."

"You're having nightmares?"

"No." Holly answered. "Quite the opposite. I'm having wonderful dreams where Robert is alive and were with the children at the beach and at the park and in the backyard. And then I wake up and he's gone. Just like that."

Catherine's brush glided effortlessly and seamlessly over the silk canvas. "Do these dreams give you a feeling of comfort?"

"Oui." she answered. "Well, sometimes and then other times it feels like a curse."

"It could be worse."  
"How?"

She looked at her daughter and then back at her canvas. "You could not dream about him at all." she said. "Don't you think that would be worse?"

"I guess."

"Holly, you need to be healthy and strong for your children." she said, firmly. "You're never going to get through this if you don't start opening up."

"I'm not ready." she replied. "Its too fresh."

Catherine reached over and placed her brush in the cup of water. "The longer you wait the more painful its going to be." she said as she got up. "You need to talk about it, Holly. And the sooner the better."

"I can't!"

"Here, darling, put this on." she said, handing her the pink robe.

Holly took the robe out of her hand and got up off the sofa, slipping it on. "I don't know why you all wont just let me do this on my own!" she yelled. "Why cant you all just leave me alone?"

"Because you can't." she told her. "You cant do this by yourself, Holly."

"I can." she insisted. "And I will when I'm ready".

"No." Catherine said, standing up. "You're going to have to face things now, not later."

"What do you want me to do? "she asked. "Just forget about Robert and move on with my life?"

"I want you to live!" she said, loudly. "You need to experience every emotion out there so you can get through this in one piece and come out on the other side. You need to laugh and cry and yell and throw things. You need to talk about the past and the present and what you thought the future was going to hold. You need open up so we can all get through this together. Because this cloak of darkness is going to be the death of you."

Holly collapsed to the chaise. "I can't get past the grief."

"There are other ways to grieve, Holly." she said, sitting down beside her daughter. "And you can start by opening up and talking to someone about Robert. It doesn't have to be me or your father, but you have to talk to someone or its going to eat you alive."

"After we found out about Robert you told me that I had to let it hurt." she said. "And that's exactly what I'm doing, mother, I'm letting it hurt."

"Its' a start." she replied. "It's a really good start. I'm here for you, darling, we all are. Just tell me what you need."

The tears welled up in Holly's eyes. "Just hold me."

Catherine pulled her into her arms. "Oh, ma belle." she sighed as she stroked her daughters hair. "Just let it all out, darling. Mummy's here."

~Dyersburg Country Club~

It was a beautiful, warm, fall day. The leaves on the trees were just starting to change colors. Red. Orange. Maroon. And Yellow. All the flowers were quickly fading, losing their blooms and their beauty. The grass was cut short and neat waiting to catch the leaves that would soon fall. And the sun was radiant against the soft, delicate, alabaster skin of the women who were gathered on the terrace.

It was suppose to be like any other fall day, but it wasn't. There were suppose to be four of them sitting around the glass table discussing daily events and complaining about husbands, but it wasn't. So they sat sipping on their glasses of various cocktails, waiting for someone, anyone, to break the silence of the heavy mood that filled the seemingly beautiful atmosphere.

Anna glanced at the empty chair across from her. Holly's chair. She took another sip of her drink as she thought about her nearest and dearest friend and everything she had been through in the past few weeks. More than anyone should ever have to go through. Especially at such a young age. Whilst it was no secret that death always came eventually there was an expectant time for it and it happened to be old age. Every time she thought of Holly and Jack and Kate she knew that it could have just as easily been her and Allyson and Dylan in the exact same situation and it terrified her.

Tiffany took a few sips of her drink and then sat it back down on the table. "Do you think she'll come?" she asked. "I mean I know we've been hoping for weeks, but today could be the day."

"I don't know." Celia replied. "There's still time so there's still hope."

"She's not coming." Anna said. "She can barely remember to breathe anymore much less anything else."

"I spoke to Catherine this morning and she said that there hasn't been a great deal of change since Holly found out." Celia told them. "Holly helps Jack get ready for school, she spends the morning playing with Kate, and then she spends the afternoons locked away in her bedroom. We've all seen her and we all know how very hard this is on her, but there's got to be something that we can do to help her. Anything."  
"I know she needs time." Anna agreed. "But how much time is enough? How much time is too much? Everyone grieves differently and I know that, but I'm afraid that she's going to slip into a deep dark depression that nothing is going to pull her out of."

"I guess we just take it a day at a time." Tiffany said. "We just need to keep reassuring her that were here for her and that whatever she needs, day or night, well be there for her."

Anna took another sip of her drink. "How are you feeling, Celia?" she asked. "No more pain?"

"A little discomfort." she admitted. "But I've been taking the medication on schedule and so far everything seems to be fine. The doctor said there's no reason to believe that there will be any lasting damage due to my abortion."

Holly stopped dead in her tracks. "You had an abortion?"

Celia turned around to face her friend. "Holly." she said, smiling briefly. "You came."

"You had an abortion?" she asked, again.

"Yes." she answered softly. "I had an abortion."

"How could you?" Holly breathed out. "How could you do that, Celia?" 


	18. Chapter 18

Spy Wives

Chapter: 18  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Scorpio Residence~

Catherine stood a few feet back from her painting eyeing her work. She took a deep, somewhat relaxing, breath and then slowly exhaled. Everything was coming together nicely. Quite nicely in fact. She smiled as she admired her work. She was talented. That was a fact. She threw the white cover over her work and headed downstairs, wanting to tell Charles of her breakthrough with Holly.

Charles looked up when he saw Catherine coming down the stairs. "How did the painting go?"

"Bien." she replied. "I'm hoping to finish in the next week or so."

"And Holly?"

"I think she's going to be okay." she told him as she sat down on the sofa beside him. "She went to have lunch at the Country Club with some of the other wives."

"Holly went out?" Charles questioned. "How did that happen?"

"We had a little heart to heart." Catherine said. "Sometimes you have to be harsh and a little unkind in order to help those you love. I think Holly just needs a little guidance and reassurance that were all here for her."

He pressed a kiss to his wife's temple. "Did I ever tell you how incredible you are?" he asked. "How incredibly much I love and adore you?"

"Yes." she smiled. "A time or two."

"You are." he told her. "You're an amazing mother and I knew that if anyone could get Holly to take a few steps forward it would be you. Holly and Robert had a wonderful marriage and a love that only comes once in a lifetime. It's going to take her a long time for her wounds to heel, but they will heel, Kit, we both know that."

"Oui." she replied. "Look at how many times we've hurt each other yet here we are. We've survived the Royal Army and some minor indiscretions, but we've never let go and that counts for something, Charles, it has to."

"It more than counts."

~Dyersburg Country Club~  
Holly moved closer and closer to the table, closer to Celia. Tiffany and Anna exchanged meaningful glances but remained absolutely silent. They both knew what was about to happen and they both knew that they couldn't stop it. They also knew that it was going to be one hell of a disaster. So they did the only thing they could do, they sat back and listened.

"How could you have an abortion?" Holly asked Celia. "How could you do that?"

"It was my choice, Holly."

"Why though?" she asked. "Why get pregnant and then have an abortion?"

"It wasn't a planned pregnancy." Celia answered, calmly. "It wasn't something that I wanted right now in my life."

"Planned or not it was still your child.'" she said. "Does Grant know about this?"

"No." she answered as she stood up. T"his was a decision that I made on my own. Its my body and I did what felt right to me. I don't regret my choice."

"If you didn't want another child then you should have prevented it, Celia." she said, angrily. "You have three children you damn well know how getting pregnant works."

"It was an accident."

"It was a child."

"I really don't want to have this discussion with you, right now." she replied, trying to keep her cool. "I did what was right for me and I realize that you would never make that decision, Holly, and lets agree to leave it there."

"No." she said, loudly. "I will not leave it there."

"Look, Holly, I did what was right for me and I don't have to justify that to you or to anyone else." Celia said, firmly. "It was my choice and no one else's. You don't have to support me, but you don't have to lecture me either. You have no idea what life is like for me at home."

"You have three beautiful children and a wonderful husband." she pointed out. "Life isn't that hard for you, Celia, it never has been."

"You have no idea what my life is like." she cried out. Y"ou have no idea what goes on behind closed doors. Everyday is a struggle for me. I'm all alone with three children under the age of five and there's no one helping me out. There's no way in hell that I could have handled a pregnancy and then another baby."  
"Everyone struggles sometimes, Celia."

"Oh, how do you know?" she asked, angrily. "You sit in your big, beautiful house with the white picket fence and the perfect lawn planning your PTA meetings and your charity functions and you have no idea what life is like for anyone who isn't prim, proper and perfect like you!" she yelled. "You have maids and ground keepers and personal assistants and you have no idea how to function without your staff. Not everyone in this town, in the world, has the privileges you do, Holly, and you need to realize that. Just because you have the perfect life with the perfect husband and the perfect children doesn't mean everyone else does!"

"I do not have the perfect life!" she yelled back. "I struggle just like everyone else."

"Struggle?" she repeated. "You don't know the meaning for the word! Things always come to easily for you, Holly, you never had to struggle for anything in your entire life!"

"I've struggled more than you'll ever know." she told her. "Whilst I watched you effortlessly have easy pregnancy after pregnancy and deliver beautiful healthy children I envied you. More than you'll ever know."

"You have two beautiful children, Holly".

"Yes, I do." she agreed. "And that's all I'll ever have. Robert and I wanted to have more children and we couldn't, but you just up and threw away your chance because it was inconvenient for you at the time."

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

We couldn't." she confessed. "I couldn't. I had a very difficult delivery with Jack and it caused a lot of complications. It was pure luck that I even got pregnant with Kate. Not that it matters now."

Celia just looked at Holly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't know." she said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." she breathed out. "You aren't the person I thought you were."

Celia sniffled, wiping the tears out of the corners of her eyes as she watched Holly walk away. "Well." she managed to breathe out. "One of you should go after her."

As Anna started to get up Tiffany stopped her. "No". she said, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Let her go."

~Donnelly Residence~  
Sean came through the front door, stumbling slightly, and headed directly for the bar. His flight had gotten back earlier than was expected and he stopped by Keaton's bar to have a drink before heading home to his lovely, beautiful wife. He had every intention of stopping by the flower shop and picking up a bouquet of flowers. But that was before he ran into Laura Spencer.

He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down on the sofa trying to determine exactly what he was going to do about the information he had just received. Of all the things to hear his first few minutes back in town it had to be that his wife was spending her time with another man. A man that just happened to be Lucas Spencer.

After he was halfway through the decanter of bourbon Tiffany walked through the door. "Sean." she smiled as she quickly made her way over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago." he slurred. "Where the hell have you been?"

Tiffany pulled back away from him. "I was having lunch at the Country Club." she replied. "You smell like liquor. What did you do bathe in it?'

He tipped his glass in her direction, almost in a toast to her. "I've been drinking." he said. "Since noon."

She glanced at the clock behind her." You've been drinking nonstop for almost two hours?" she asked. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Well, it's a funny thing". he said as he sat down on the sofa. "I ran into an old acquaintance at Keaton's bar and she and I had a very long, very in depth conversation. About you."

"Who did you talk to?"

"Laura Spencer." he answered. "She had some very interesting things to say about you. And about her husband. Apparently the two of you have been meeting over at the Flamingo Motel for the past several weeks. "

Tiffany was silent for several long seconds. It wasn't that she couldn't speak it was that she didn't know what to say. She didn't know exactly what Laura had said to him. "What are you talking about?" she finally asked. "Laura Spencer is just a gossip who likes to spread rumors and cause arguments."

"Oh, really?" he asked, standing up. "Because she seems pretty certain that you have been messing around with her husband the entire time I've been gone."

"If you have something to ask me why don't you just come out and ask?" she told him. "Instead of standing there and accusing me of something you heard from Laura Spencer of all people."  
"Fine." he agreed. "Have you been seeing Spencer?"

Tiffany looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes. she answered firmly. "I have been."

"Dammit, Tiffany!" he yelled, throwing his empty glass across the room. "How could you? How could you embarrass me like this?"

"Embarrass you?" she demanded. "Like all the times you and your indiscretions embarrassed me?"

"This isn't about me!" he said. "This is about you! I'm over in Russia busting my ass to get back to you and when I finally make it home I find out that you've been screwing Spencer since the day I left! Where's all the love and the loyalty you had for me the day I left?"

"I don't know, Sean." she confessed. "Maybe I've just gotten really good at pretending over the years. You've hurt me so much, you've taken so much from me, that I just couldn't take it anymore. So yes I've been seeing Lucas and if there's anyone to blame for his entire mess of a marriage its you!"

Without thinking Sean drew back and slapped her directly across the face. Tiffany gasped, stumbling a bit before she caught her balance. She looked at him several longs seconds in disbelief and then drew her back, backhanding him. "Get out." she breathed. "Now!"

~Scorpio Loft~

Catherine was sitting in front of her painting adding background detail when she heard the door open and then slam behind her. She turned around to find Holly practically steaming. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" (What's the matter?)

"C'est Celia!" (Its Celia) Holly said. "Elle a avort." (She had an abortion)

"Quoi?" (What?)

"Celia a avort!" (Celia had an abortion)

Catherine put her brush down. "Quand?" (When?)

"Recently." she told her mother. "I can't believe it. I cannot believe that the Celia that I grew up with in boarding school would do something like this. I mean what was she thinking? And Grant? How could she do that without telling Grant?"

"Holly." Catherine said, getting her attention. "A ne te regarde pas." (It doesnt concern you.)

"Il fait!" (It does)

"Non, a ne l'est pas". (Non, its does not) she argued. "What Celia does with her own body is her decision, Holly, not anyone else's. She obviously had her reasons for doing what she did and in less you've been in her place then you cannot judge her."

"I know." she said, quietly.

"You know that it isn't fair of you to judge her." she said. "You should apologize to her."

"Oui, mummy."

"I'm going to work on this a little more." she said, sitting back down on her stool. "Why don't you stay and keep me company."

"Okay." she agreed. "Do you want me to pose or are you just going to work on the background?"

"I can do either." Catherine replied. "But if you'd like to pose go ahead and undress."

Holly debated for a few short moments and began to undress. "I never meant to hurt Celia's feelings." she said as she slipped her blouse off. "And I never meant to judge her."

She briefly glanced up at her daughter. "I know." she said, looking up at her again. "Holly, come here, ma belle."

"What?" she asked, stepping closer to her. "Something wrong?"

Catherine stood up. "Your breasts are very swollen." she said, as she ran her fingertips over her daughters engorged skin. "They're overflowing from your bra."

"I know." she replied. "I think Im getting my period back."

"Je ne pense pas." (I don't think so) she said, pushing against her breast.

"Ouch. "she cried out. "That hurts, mum."

"That's what I thought." Catherine said, raising her eyes to meet her daughters. "Tu tes enceinte, Holly".

"Pregnant?" she repeated. "I'm not pregnant."

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

Spy Wives

Chapter: 19  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Donnelly Residence~

Tiffany slammed the front door so hard that it swung not once, not twice, but thrice on its hinges before closing with a resounding crack. Of all the things that she and Sean had been through. Of all the things that she had put up with. Of all the things that a man in his position was suppose to stand for. And now she doubted him in every way humanly possible. It was more and more obvious to her that he was never the man she thought he was. Not way back when and not now.

She locked the door behind him and made her way up the stairs and down the hallway and into their room. Never in her life had she experienced such emotion. Anger. Sadness. Disappointment. They had been married for sixteen years. Sixteen. She had stood by him through thick and thin. She even took in his illegitimate daughter to raise. And now he had done the one thing that she swore she would never forgive.

"Mom?" Amber called out. "Can I go out with Richie?"

Tiffany closed her bathroom door behind her. Richie was every parents worst nightmare. A teenager with raging hormones who had a car. "Okay." she exhaled. "Be home by eleven."

"Eleven? "she argued from the other side of the door. "Come on, Mom. Most of my friends get to stay out until midnight on a Friday night."

"Fine." she reluctantly agreed, holding back her sobs. "Just be careful and call if you're going to be late."

Tiffany heard her daughter echo a few words of gratitude as she left the room, closing the door behind her. At that moment she released every tear she had been holding inside. She burst into heart wrenching sobs that physically shook her entire being. She stood in front of the vanity and looked up into the mirror before her. She had a red mark across her face and her right eye was puffy. The fine work of her loyal, brave husband.

~Scorpio Residence~

"I'm not pregnant." Holly told her mother. "Its impossible."

"Is it?" Catherine asked, arching an eyebrow. "Nothing is impossible, darling, and certainly not when it comes to pregnancy."  
"Non, mummy. "she argued. "It is impossible. You know I've had a very difficult time following Jack's birth."

"I know, darling." she smiled. "But you got pregnant with Kate and delivered a very healthy, happy baby."

"That was a fluke."

"Holly, I'm your mother and there are some things that I just know." she told her. "You're pregnant."

"No." she continued to argue. "I can't be pregnant."

"Oh." she sighed. "You and Robert weren't having sex then?"

"No, we were."

Catherine nodded. "You weren't on birth control?"

"No." she answered. "I was breast feeding therefore I wasn't ovulating."

"That's not always true, darling." she said. "And I assume that you and Robert weren't using condoms, correct?"

"No." Holly replied. "We weren't taking any precautions."

"Now do you think its possible?"

"I don't know." she breathed out, wanting to believe it. "No, I cannot be pregnant."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't had any symptoms." she replied. "I haven't had morning sickness, or any fatigue or anything."

"Every pregnancy is different. Catherine told her. "And you really haven't been in the position to notice things like pregnancy symptoms especially when you weren't ever expecting to experience them again."

Holly listened to every word. She wanted to believe it. She really wanted to believe it. But she wasn't sure she could. This was what she and Robert had wanted, a big family but when they found out they couldn't they dealt with it because Holly's health and well being were far more important. And now Robert wasn't here and she wasn't sure she wanted to do this without him. In fact she knew she didn't.

"I cannot be pregnant." Holly repeated for the millionth time. "I'm not pregnant."  
"Darling, you keep saying that." she replied. "And its not going to make it any less true."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "You don't understand, mother."

Catherine moved closer to her daughter, pulling her in her arms. "What don't I understand?" she asked. "Explain it to mummy."

"I don't want to be pregnant." Holly cried. "I don't want to do this without, Robert, mummy. I cant."

"Oh, Holly." she sighed. "I'm sorry."

She cried in her mothers arms. "Im scared."

"Don't be scared." she said, softly. "Robert's still with you."

"It's not the same."

"No, its not." she agreed. "It will never be the same, but everything happens for a reason and maybe this is a sign. And Robert, he'll always be with you." she told her. "He's always been in your heart and soul and now you're carrying a part of him. You're going to have this baby Holly and he's going to be loved by everyone, most of all Robert. He's got a built in guardian angel."

"I don't know." she said. "I want to take a pregnancy test."

"Oui, bien." Catherine agreed. "I'll get you one."

~Devane Vineyards~

Cristo stopped in the doorway of Annas office, watching her from a distance as she worked. She was very dedicated and passionate about her business. A business that she claimed to be a hobby. He knew that he could take her far, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to go along for the ride. Every time he brought up expansion she backed him down. He admired her will.

"Anna." he practically whispered.

She looked up from what she was doing. "Hello, Cristo." she smiled. "What are you doing back in town?"

"I was in New York and I heard about Scorpios plane crash."

Anna nodded, slipping off her glasses. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." he said as he sat down. "How's Holly?"  
"Holly's coping the very best she can right now." she told him. "We're giving her space and reassurance. Its really all we can do right now."

"I'm very sorry to hear about her husbands death." he said, sincerely. "From what I've heard and what I've read he was a very well respected man, honorable and loving."

"He was." she said with a fleeting smile. "Robert Scorpio was one in a million. He was a great, loyal friend and an incredible husband and father. Robert walked right out of a fairytale and into Holly's life and they were absolutely amazing together."

"Holly is a very special woman." he said. "I'm very happy to know that she got what she always wanted, everything that I couldn't give her way back when."

"Me too." she said. "But the two of you were young and you didn't know who you were yourself, much less anything else about relationships and commitments."

"It truly worked out for the best, though." Cristo told her. "Everything always happens for a reason and Holly found everything she ever wanted."

"She did." Anna agreed. "Everything and more and hopefully with time shell be able to move on, but right now its just one step at a time. So, Cristo, I assume you're here for my answer regarding the exporting?"

"Yes." he said, thankful that she changed the subject. "You've had a while to give it some thought and I wanted to know if you reached a decision."

"I have." she replied. "I want to do it. I want to expand the vineyard and not just as a hobby but hopefully as a very lucrative business."

"Are you sure you can handle all of that?" he asked. "After all you and your husband are going to be taking the Scorpios positions."

"Maybe." she said. "But you came to me about the business deal and Im giving you my answer. I except."

Cristo smiled. "You made a very wise choice." he said. "I think you're going to be very happy."

"I'm sure I will be." she agreed. "And about Holly."

"What about her?"

"Did you want to see her?"

"No." he replied. "Some things are better left in the past. I'll preserve the memory of her in my heart and I hope she does the same for me."  
~Scorpio Residence~

Catherine sat on the edge of the bathtub anxiously waiting for ten minutes to pass. The longest ten minutes of her entire life. That she was sure of. She tried to occupy herself, looking around the room at the decor. Holly did have very traditional taste, very English, unlike herself who preferred something a little bit more...well French.

She glanced up at the small clock for what felt like the millionth time. Only this time ten minutes had passed. She got up off the edge of the tub and walked over to the vanity, picking up the pregnancy test. This was the moment of truth, the moment she had been waiting on for what felt like eternity. Positive or negative? That was the question.

"Catherine?" Charles called out as he entered the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

She looked down at the test in her hand and then back up at her husband. "Congratulations." she said. "I'm pregnant, Charles."

"Seriously, Kit." he said, the color draining from his face. "What's going on?"

"I just told you, darling." she replied. "I'm pregnant."

"Catherine Emmaline Richelieu, that's not funny."he said. "Seriously, why are you holding a pregnancy test?"

"Seriously?" she asked. "Our daughter is pregnant."

Charles smiled. "Really?"

"Oui."

"And you're not, correct?" he asked. 'You're not pregnant?"

"Je ne suis pas enceinte."

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." he said. "Tres bien."

Catherine smiled. "You looked a little worried." she laughed. "Did you honestly think I was pregnant? After all these years?"

"Its always a possibility."

"Very true." she replied. "I assure you that while I'm not, but Holly most definitely is. She wouldn't stay with me to wait for the results she wanted to take a walk to clear her head."

"Letting her clear her mind and think about things is good." he said. "Maybe this pregnancy will help her get through her grief."

"I hope."

"I just hope Holly thinks so too."

~Donnelly Residence~

Tiffany was sitting at her vanity in the master bathroom trying to determine just how bad the bruise under her eye was and what would cover it. Because it had to be covered. She could not leave the house with a black eye. No matter how great the excuse was she could not be seen in public with her drunken husbands handiwork on her face. She wouldn't be humiliated. Not again.

She heard the door squeak behind her and looked into the mirror to find Holly standing in the doorway behind her. She quickly looked away, hoping that she didn't see her eye. "Holly." she said, quickly turning off the light over the vanity. "What a pleasant surprise."

Holly walked over to where she was sitting and turned the light back on. "What happened?" she asked, hoping and praying that it wasn't what she thought it was. "Tiffany?"

Tiffany kept her head down, her eyes fixed on the floor. She couldn't look Holly in the eye she couldn't! "Nothing. she insisted. "It's nothing."

She placed her hand under Tiffany's chin and gently tilted it up. "It doesn't look like nothing to me." she said. "What happened?"

"It was an accident." she said as she slowly raised her eyes to meet her friends. "It's nothing, really."

"Holly's eyes searched Tiffany's and there she found her answer. "Damn him."

"This is the first time its ever happened."

"I don't care if it's the first time or the fiftieth." she told her. "Its never going to happen ever again."

"I know." she said, softly. "Sean was really drunk and very upset."

"It's not an excuse."

"No, its not." she replied. "And I don't know why I'm trying to justify it."

"Because he's your husband." Holly said. "You love him. Even now."

"Things with Sean haven't been right in a really long time." she confessed. "In fact I don't know if things were ever right between the two of us."  
"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she said. "I was stupid to stay so long."

Holly sat down beside her on the vanity bench beside her and picked up one of the makeup brushes. After applying a little pressed powder and tapping the brush she gently swept it over the bruise under Tiffany's eye. A few tears fell down Holly's cheeks as she continue to cover the bruise. Tiffany wiped them away with her fingertips, gratefully that Holly was there with her.

"I'm going to divorce him." she told her. "It's something I should have done a long time ago. And its not just about his drunken mistake today its about everything that led up to this moment. I think its best for everyone, especially my daughters, if we just make a nice, clean break."

"You know that I'll be behind you every step of the way." she said. "Whatever you need just ask. I love you, Tiffany, and I only want the best for you."

"I know." she smiled, faintly. "I love you, too."

~Scorpio Residence~

"Mum?" Holly called out as she entered the loft. "I'm back."

Catherine turned around and smiled at her daughter. "And not a moment too late." she said. "I've just finished the painting."

"Already?"

"Oui." she answered as she picked the painting up off the easel. "I think its absolutely beautiful and I hope you like it as well."

"I'm sure I will."

Catherine slowly turned the painting around so that her daughter could see it. Holly's eyes moved over her mothers work and then a smile came across her lips. "You painted me pregnant." she said. "It's absolutely incredible."

"Parce que tu tes." she replied sitting the painting back on the easel. "The test was positive."

"I know." she said, softly. "After I started thinking about it I noticed all the signs that I missed. I want to make a doctors appointment right away."

"How far along do you think you are?"

"About nine or ten weeks." she replied. I probably got pregnant right before Robert left for Russia. It's odd we had a conversation shortly before he left about having another baby. It's funny how things work out sometimes."

"Yes it is." she said. "Why don't you go make an appointment with the doctor? The sooner you know the answers to all your questions the better."

"I'll go make an appointment now." she said." Hopefully she can see me today."

~Doctor Gray's Office~

Holly tried to get comfortable on the exam table as they doctor slowly moved the censor around over her stomach. "Is everything okay?" she asked, squeezing Anna's hand tightly. "Is the baby okay?"

"Well, Holly, everything looks very, very good." the doctor told her. "There's no reason to believe that you're not going to deliver a very happy, healthy baby."

She smiled through tears "Thank God." she exhaled. "How many weeks gone am I?"

"From the looks of it I would say about fourteen or fifteen weeks." Dr. Gray told her. "You're definitely in your second trimester."

"Second trimester?" Holly questioned. "How can that be? When I was pregnant with Jack and Kate I knew around six weeks both times."

"There's a lot of explanations." the doctor replied. "You have an infant daughter that you're still breast feeding so you didn't have a noticeable period to miss and with everything else going on in your life has been very hectic for a while so its not uncommon that you wouldn't notice it."

"I can't believe I didn't notice it though."

Anna smiled. "Well think of it like this, you have less time to wait on this baby." she said. "He or she will be here before you know it."

"Just as long as the baby is healthy that's all that matters from now on." Holly said. "I think this is a new beginning."

"It's definitely a great start." Anna agreed. "And were always here for you whatever you need. Whenever you need it."

~Scorpio Residence~

It had been almost four weeks since Holly had found out she was pregnant. She was almost to the halfway point in her pregnancy and now showing quite a bit. She really seemed to pop out in the past ten days or so. Her children and her family and friends really helped her get through the most difficult time in her life and they were still right there with her every step of the way.  
"Holly?" Charles called out as he entered the bedroom. "Are there anymore pieces of luggage in here that you want me to put in the car?"

"No, daddy." she replied. "Mum carried the last piece down just a few minutes ago."

"Okay, princess." he smiled. "Is there anything else you need to do before we leave in the morning?"

"Not that I can think of." she said. "Everything has been properly taken care of. I'm ready to make a life in England."

Charles pulled her into his arms and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything's going to be fine." he tried to assure her. "You'll see."

She hugged him back. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too." he replied, releasing her. "Now why don't you get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay." she agreed. "Goodnight."

"Night." he said as he left the room. "See you in the morning."

Holly closed the bedroom door behind her father. This was her last night in Dyersburg. Her last night in the home that she and Robert had shared for almost a decade. The house that had made so many memories in. Where their children took their first steps and where they threw parties and sat around talking and drinking wine with their friends. She missed Robert so much and the house was full of him and so overwhelming. England was now going to be home.

She walked over to the window and gazed out over the street for the final time. The street lights made the entire neighborhood glow. It was such a beautiful place to live. She just stood there leaning up against the window pane, looking at. The moonlight only adding to her glow. She heard the door open and then shut, but never moved.

"Holly." Robert breathed out.

She slowly turned around. "Robert." she smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Yes." he said, moving closer to her. "It's me, its really me."

Holly wanted to go to him. She wanted to run into his arms and stay there forever, but she couldn't. She could barely breathe, let alone move. "Oh, Robert. "she smiled through her tears ."I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you forever."

He continued to move closer to her, but not close enough to touch. "I'm here." he said. "I have so much to explain to you. There's so much I need to tell you about, why I was gone for so long..."  
"I don't care." she exhaled. "All that matters is that you're here now. And that I love you. I love you so very, very much."

"I love you, too." he said, pulling her into his arms and kiss into her hair. "I love you more than you'll ever know." he told her, immediately noticing something between them. "Holly?"

"Yes?"

Robert took a few steps back taking in the sight of his wife. "Oh, Holly." he breathed out. "A baby?"

"Yes."

He moved closer to her once again, this time dropping to his knees before her. He brought his hand up, sliding it up under the pyjama top, and caressing the firm skin beneath it. He leaned forward and placed a kiss against the swell of her stomach. "When?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head against her. "When are we going to meet him or her?"

Holly ran her hand through his hair. "February 24th." she told him. "It's a boy."

"A boy." he smiled.

"Are you happy, darling?"

"Very." he replied. "I'm the luckiest man on earth."

The End


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

Chapter: 20  
Pairing: Ensemble  
Rating: PG

~Spring 1995~

Robert flipped over the hotdogs on the grill. He wanted to make sure they were good and done, or in Holly's request a little burnt. Apparently baby number four liked lots of seasoning. He smiled as he thought of his family. They finally had everything they wanted. And Jack Paris,13 Kate London, 6 and Liam Sydney, 5 were very excited about baby Emma Cairo and wanted her to make her entrance sooner rather than later. And Holly was three days overdue.

Duke slapped his hand on Roberts back. "How's it coming?" he asked. "Haven't burnt everything yet have you?"

"Only a few hotdogs."

"Better than last year." he laughed. "You set the whole grill on fire."

"Yeah." he smiled. "Holly had a fit."

"Holly said to hurry up." he told him. "She said she's starving."

"Tell her five more minutes."

Duke laughed as he walked back toward the house. "You tell her." he said. "I'm scared of her."

Robert looked up to see Tiffany coming toward him with her son in her arms. "You who made it." he said as she reached forward and hugged her. "I thought that new husband of yours would be keeping you very busy and you wouldn't make it out of the bedroom."

"Robert!" she admonished. "Not in front of Beau."

"He's too young to know."

Beau smiled, his blonde curls everywhere. "I'm almost five Uncle Robbie." he said. "I know lots."

"I'm sure you do". he replied. "Where's everyone else?"

"Noah and the girls are inside. You have to meet Ambers new boyfriend, you're going to hate him" she said. "Oh, and Holly said to hurry up with the burgers."

After dinner Celia grabbed a few bottle of wine and headed into the livingroom where the rest of the women were already sitting. "I got the wine." she announced. "Who got the glasses?"

"I've got them." Anna announced as she made her way into the livingroom. "Don't just stand there Celia, uncork the wine!"

Holly sat back against the sofa with her virgin daiquiri in her hand. "This isn't fair." she complained. "Such great wine from Anna's Italian vineyard and I cant drink any of it."

"You can in a few weeks". Tiffany said. "Well, you can if you ever have that baby."

"Soon." Holly said. "Very soon."

Celia started to pour the wine, handing a glass to each woman until she got to Felicia. "No thank you." she replied. "I won't be having any."

All eyes fell on her.

"I'm pregnant." she announced. "I'll be in the mommy club with the rest of you by Christmas."

"Congratulations." the women echoed.

"Thank you." she smiled, practically beaming. "We're very excited."

The women sat around talking about any and everything they could think of. A lot had happened in the past five years. Robert returned and he and Holly were expecting baby number four. They had never been happier. Things always had a funny way of working themselves out. Charles and Catherine went back to Paris together and stayed there. Together.

Although Celia never told Grant about her abortion, she remained married to him, but they didn't have anymore children. Anna's winery had taken off so well that she and Duke invested in two vacation homes. One in Italy and one in Hawaii. And Tiffany divorced Sean quickly and painlessly giving birth to her son just a few short months later. She married Dr. Noah Drake and they were deliriously happy.

Lucas and Laura Spencer left town as quickly as they had walked in. They had no choice after Duke found out that it was Laura that had them kidnaped. Why she did it, they could never be sure but they assumed it had something to do with pay back and getting Luke back in his position. Her plan failed. Revenge was never the answer.

"To us." Tiffany toasted. "The Spy Wives."

The End


End file.
